Story Of My life
by Nicole Blake
Summary: "Tori stood up, brushed her cheeks off and walked over to the fridge and got her another beer. She hated the feeling of not being able to tell her sister that she was alive. She hated being stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere. And what she hated the most was in this world all her fears were real."
1. The Roadhouse

Sleepless nights were always the worse for Tori. She hated the feeling of not being fully rested. She glanced over at the alarm clock.  
"4:36. Uuggghhh" She groaned and she shoved the pile of blankets off. She liked to sleep with the heat setting on 60 degrees, so she could wrap herself in blankets. She laid there staring at the ceiling for quite some time before she decided that sleep wasn't coming back to her. She rolled over trying not to disturb the sleeping Pitt Bull, which always was by her side. Flipping the TV on, she pulled up Netflix and turned it to her favorite show. Within second she knew which episode to watch.  
"Supernatural. Season 2. Episode 15. Tall Tales." She grinned watching the screen. That's her favorite episode from that season and she thought she hadn't seen it in a while and she couldn't sleep, so why not watch it.  
A few short minutes into the episode, she got a burning pain that went from the center of her forehead, straight down her spine. She shook her body out and walked out of the room to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. Thank god her roommate went to the store today. She thought to herself. She shuffled back to her room, making sure to close the door behind her. She lay back down and pressed play, gradually she was drifting back to sleep.

Tori groaned at the sun glaring hot on her face and the birds chirping to the loudest of their ability. Not thinking anything of it, she lifted her feet to the floor. She slowly opened her eyes trying to get them adjust to the brightness of the room. Once her eyes were fully opened she noticed something was different, really different. She looked and with one quick movement she was on her feet.  
"What the fuck?" She said aloud trying to recognize where she was.  
"Hey now Miss, is that language really called for?" The voice from behind her asked.  
"Oh No! I'm so sorry!" She answered turning to face the gentleman. Only to her surprise, she knew him. Her face went pale and she could feel her body going into shock. She stumbled back onto the porch of the saloon. She already knew where she was. The Roadhouse.  
"Ash?"  
"I think! That's what everyone calls me at least. Say darlin' you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"  
Tori sat there before answering. She knew she was seeing a ghost, because all this was gone, The Roadhouse, Ash, they were all gone.  
"Uhh, Yeah. Just a really weird night, I guess." She responded not to tip him off or anything.  
"Well, why don't you come in and have beer and we'll talk about it."  
"Yeah. Sounds great."  
Tori followed Ash into The Roadhouse. He sat the bag of groceries on the counter and walked around to the other side and handed her a beer.  
"Was it a hunt?" He asked while putting the beer in the cooler.  
"A what?" She question, still in awe about this place.  
"Never mind, I just thought you were a hunter, that had a hard night last night and crashed on the porch of a bar." He smiled at her.  
She sighed, "No, I'm not a hunter. I'm a college student, I'm in Med School." She gave him a soft look.  
"Med School huh? That sounds pretty fun, what year?"  
"Third year." She answered quickly, then taking another drink of her beer.  
"Hey Ash, do you think I could borrow your phone? I seemed to have lost mine."  
He smiled and handed her the phone. Tori dialed the numbers as fast as she could. Please pick up, please pick up. She was repeating in her head.  
"Hello?"  
"Melanie?"  
"No? This is Sasha."  
"Wrong number, I'm sorry. " She hung up the phone, but double-checked the redial to make sure the number was correct. She finished her beer trying to think what was going on. Not only was she in another dimension, she had also went back in time. Tori knew that she wasn't going to get the answers at an empty roadhouse. She thanked Ash for the beer and headed off.


	2. Believe Me!

If this is real, Tori knew where she needed to go for answers. When she found the road, she started walking north. Her boots were hurting her feet and she had sweat pouring from every inch of her body.

"Welcome to Norfolk, Nebraska" The sign read on the side of the road.

There was hardly anything in sight for about a mile. She kept walking towards a little home-owned gas station that was in the distance.

"Hey there Miss. May I help you with something?" The women at the counter asked.

"Yeah, how far am I from Sioux Falls, South Dakota?"

"About 3 years give or take"

Tori stood there, knowing she wouldn't make it much further in this heat. She went over to the coolers she took a couple of bottles of water and went back up to the counter.

"This all for you Ma'am?"

"Yes Please."

"3.49"

Tori went into her pocket and pulled out her belt clip that held all of her money, she handed the women 5 dollars and told her to keep the change. She wasn't sure how that got there, matter of fact, she wasn't sure how she even got into these clothes. But she didn't care she chugged down one bottle of water.

"Excuse me, but I don't mean to intrude, but do you need a ride? I'm heading that way to pick up some items for the store and well, you look exhausted and you may need a ride."

"Oh God! That would be awesome!" She squealed with excitement.

The car ride to Sioux Falls was very quite. Tori only spoke when spoken to. She didn't know what to tell this woman about where she was coming from, hell she didn't know at this moment.

When she saw the sign for Sioux Falls, her heart started racing.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"The Police Station please."

She waved to the ever so kind women and the little truck pulled away in the distance.

"Sioux Falls Police Station, this is Sheriff Mills, how can I help yah today?"

"This is going to sound really strange, but I need a ride."

Sheriff Mills huffed "Do we look like a taxi service?"

"No you do not, but I'm very low on cash and I need to get to someone's house."

"Alright fine, but don't make a habit of this. Where you going sweetie."

"Bobby Singers."

"Bobby Singer? As in the town drunk?"

"Yes. Please."

Sheriff Mills didn't argue with Tori. When the police car pulled up into the driveway of the house, Tori felt relief pour over her. She waved to the Sheriff and turned and walked up to the door.

"Just knock. Come on, don't be such a prude." She said to herself.

Three knocks is all it took for Bobby to answer his door.

"Who the hell are you?"

Those words took her by surprise. She really didn't know how to answer him, but she did know he was her only hope in this world. If anyone could figure out why she was here it was Bobby.

"This is going to sound really strange and you're probably not going to believe me and well, I don't blame you, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't believe me either."

"Quit babbling and get to your point" He huffed.

"My name is Victoria Banner. I'm 24 Years old, I go to Med School in Seattle, Washington and I'm from the year 2010 and I'm -"

"Listen, I don't know what you want or care what you want, but I don't have time for these damn games, I'm fucking busy." He yelled as he slammed the door in her face.

"Bobby, please. I have no one else. I promise I will tell you everything. Please Bobby. I'm alone and scared." She pleaded.

The sound of the door unlocking made her lips curl to a smile. Bobby motioned for her to come in. He went into his kitchen and got beers for both of them. She looked around the house and was stunned by how every little detail from the show, was in his house. Bobby sat there letting Tori explain everything to him, even down to the night she got sent to his world.

"Well, this is by far the strangest thing that has yet to have happened to me, but yeah, I'll help you. How much money do you have on you?"

"About 15 dollars, why?"

"Because you're going to need some clothes, these you have on are dirty and you're not going to go around getting that dirt all over my shit." He says as he hands her a credit card.

"Feel free to spend as much as you need, and I'm assuming since the police dropped you off here you don't have a car so here, take mine." As he tossed her the keys and looked at him with gratitude.


	3. Fear

He watched as 69' Mustang pulled out of his driveway. Bobby made his way to the phone in a hurry.

"Guys, it's Bobby, I think I might be in some trouble."

"Bobby, what's wrong?" The voice on the other end was very concerned.

"A girl showed up on my doorst-"

"Now Bobby, that doesn't sound like trouble to me." The other guy laughed in the background.

"Now is not the time for your unfunny jokes Idjit."

"Just turn tail and get your Asses to my house as soon as you can. Trust me you boys are going to want to hear this." Bobby clicked the phone down.

It took Tori more time than she thought to find clothes in this town. She bought just enough to get her by for about a week or so. Driving back to Bobby's house, she couldn't help to think about everything in her world, her dog, and her friends, school. All this became a little too much; she pulled over at a little dinner and sat in the car for a few moments to collect her self before going in. She ordered her and Bobby a cup of coffee and headed back to the house.

"Listen, my house isn't much, but it's home. You can have the room upstairs to the far left, you maybe have to take a few books off the bed, but it's yours."

"Thanks Bobby. I'm going to go shower." She smiled again at him and walked up the stairs.

The hot water hitting her back made Tori feel like a brand new person. She knew this was a very overdue shower. She stood in the shower and let the steam and the heat over power her body. She felt her knees trying to give out and her body starting to shut down. She needed sleep; she couldn't function properly without it. If she wanted to get any information she knew she had to be ready. Jumping out of the shower she pulled on sweat pants that were a little too big and a tank top.

"Hey Bobby, I'm going to take a nap, yell if you need me for anything"

The sound of him talking on the phone let her know that she was good to catch some shuteye. Bobby was right there were books all over the bed, some books dated back to the 1500's. Tori still couldn't believe she was sucked into the world some way or some how, but she knew there was a reason. She moved the books to the empty shelf across the room.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Her dreams weren't very vivid, but they were about her family that she hadn't seen in a very long time. The dreams were mostly about her sisters playing around this old playground, her mom and step-dad watching them, nothing out of the ordinary for her. She dreamed of her family all the time. It had been about 5 years since she had seen them because of Medical School and her step dad's job made them travel all the time. This dream was different. The playground was starting to rot and her sisters weren't smiling they were coming at her. Please, please help us. You can save us sissy. Only you. We miss you. We love you. They kept repeating ' We miss you, we love you' over and over again.

Tori woke up in tears; she wiped them from her checks and check the clock next to the bed.

"4:32" She said aloud, "I've only been napping for an hour?" She shook her head and started to head downstairs.

"What do you mean she's from the year 2013?" The rough voice questioned.

"Dean, I don't know, but she's scared and honestly, I believe her." He answered.

She continued down the stairs to face the Winchesters. She already knew who they were; she knew everything about them. Her heart was racing when she finally stepped into the Kitchen.

"Tori." Bobby said giving her a nod.

"Bobby, I really can't thank you enough, I feel so much better after that shower and nap."

"Nap? Girl, you slept for 16 hours."

"16 hours? Are you serious?"

Bobby just nodded.

"Tori, I want you to meet -"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Hello boys."

"How do you know our names?" The rough voice questioned her.

"Like I told Bobby, this world, is a TV show in my world. And you two, well, you are hero's."

Dean laughed out loud. "Hero's my ass."

Tori could feel Dean's eyes on her. He was looking over her 5'2 130lb body. Her hair is dark brown and goes half way down her back. Making eye contact with Dean Winchester wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. When his mesmerizing green eyes met her ice blue eyes, it took everything in her to pull away.

"Well, Tori, what do you say we try to find out what's going on with you" Sam said breaking her stare with Dean.

"Thanks Sam. That would be awesome!"

The four of them went hard at work hitting the books and surfing the web. Tori asked Sam if she could use his computer, he was hesitant to give her the computer, but she swore to do research. Tori wasn't sure what she was looking for, she googled everything known to man kind about what had happen to her and she wasn't getting shit. She looked around the room to see the boys looking through books, she hurriedly type into the search bar . The website looked the same and she was praying that she could get into her Facebook. Holding her breath she enter her email and password.

"Hello Tori!" the screen read. Tori sighed with relief; she had over 100 messages and way too many notifications. She started going through them, a lot read please someone help find her and pictures posted everywhere. She clicked off the notifications and went to the messages; she had plenty from her roommate, friends and family. She started reading some of them, starting with the ones from her older sister.

"Please Tori, come home, I miss you, I know you're alive. It's been four days and no one has seen or head from you. I'm begging you either come home or talk to me, I'm here if you ever need me. Whatever you're going through sis, we can go through this together, I promise we can work on whatever it is, just come home, I love you so much." She could feel her eyes start to water, holding it back she clicked on the next message from her roommate.

"Tori, you stupid bitch ass whore, I swear if you met and guy and turned your phone off and ran away with him, when I find you and trust me I will I will beat your ass. But seriously bitch; you are starting to worry all of us. Manda has been constantly calling and texting me. I don't know how much longer I can hold it together. No one has heard from your mom or step-dad either. I'm not sure what's going on here, but bitch you need to come home, if not for me then for your sister. She misses you, please just reply and tell me where you are. If you aren't hurt when you get home I'm going to break your fucking nose, this is some shit, you disappear in the middle of night, Not only that you leave Crowley locked in your room the poor thing was barking his head off when I woke up the next morning and what do I find what? My bitch roommate gone and our baby locked in her room. Then to my dismay I walk outside and your car is still here, do you know what that done to me? I freaked. I didn't know what to do you just up and disappeared. Please fucking respond to me."

She couldn't hold it back anymore, the sadness finally beat her and she began to cry. Not being able to stop it, she kept crying.

"Hey, Hey, Hey What's wrong?" Sam came rushing over. Bobby and Dean were still standing in the kitchen by the fridge staring intensely at them.

All Tori could do was point to the computer screen. She could see Sam's eyes reading the message on her face Book. He stopped and came back down to her.

"Tori, You need to reply to your roommate and let her know you are okay, and let her know what's going on."

She shook her head and started typing, not knowing how Blake would respond to it, she hit send.

"Message Error, Message could not be sent, User does not exist."

"Alright, we knew that would more than likely be a shot in the dark, but at least we know they are looking for you."

Tori stood up and brushed her cheeks off and walked over to the fridge and got her another beer. She hated the feeling of not being able to tell her sister that she was alive. She hated being stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere. And what she hated the most was in this world all her fears were real.


	4. Dream

"Come on guys! Please!" Tori begged them to teach her a few new skills.

"No, you don't need to learn this shit." Dean replied to her plead.

"Yes I do! What if y'all aren't here and Bobby is out and something comes for me? What will I do? Hide? Hope and pray to God they don't find me? Come on! That's not how I want to live. I want to be able to help anyway I can. Plus, y'all won't have to teach me much I already know some things. Please!" She looked at Dean almost staring a hole through him.

"Alright fine! If it'll shut you up." Dean yelled.

"Training begins in the morning, Tor." Sam glanced over at her and gave her a soft smile.

Tori took out of the den and went upstairs to her bedroom; she'd been here for almost 2 months. They were still no closer to finding out what is going on then they were on day 2. She walked over to the bookcase hoping she would find something to read. She fiddled through a few books looking at what Mr. Singer liked to read. Some of the books were in another language and the other ones she couldn't understand. She sighed and picked up a few magazines that Sam and brought her back from the store a few days ago. She shoved the magazines off the bed and sat there with her knees up to her chest. She thought about how this world was completely different from hers. She thought about how she came here and why. It wasn't long before her thoughts started over taking her. Her mind was wondering in places that for the past 2 months, she's pushed down. Today was different. Today felt different.

"_Tori, please! You've got to help us! We are trapped. They have us Tori. They know. Please Tori Help! They know. They know about you! Tori, You have to help us. We need you Tori." _

"_How can I even help you? I have no idea where you're at. I have no idea where I'm even at."_

"_Please Sissy, we need you." _

_The cry from the little girl made Tori fall to her knees in the grass field that always held the same playground her sisters played at. The little girl lifted Tori's face._

"_In time sissy, in time." The little girl smiled trying to wrap her arms around Tori's neck. _

"_NO! You can't take me! Not from here! NO!" The little girl started screaming. Tori didn't know what was going on, the beautiful day was turning into a very dark stormy day._

"_TORI! RUN!"_

_Tori took off, running behind a tree. She watched in agonizing pain as the dark sucked up the little girl. Without thinking Tori jumped from the trees._

"_No! Please don't take her!" She cried out._

_The dark started to clear and she was alone. Nothing in sight._

"_Please, bring her back. I need her. Please. I'll do anything"_

_She was begging. She was crying._

"Tori! Tori! Wake up damnit!" Dean said shaking her at her shoulders.

She sat straight up on the bed. And looked around the room in panic.

"Madison? Madison are you here?" She was on her feet in no time.

"Madison? Who the hell is Madison Tori?"

"Madison, Come on, I know you're out there. Come on sissy." She glanced around the room and nothing happen. She dropped her head and started crying. Her heart was heavy with grief and guilt. She knew the beautiful blonde little girl was gone. She sat on the edge of her bed with her face buried into her hands. The guilt she was feeling at this moment was from where she hadn't seen them in 5 years, how could she be so selfish. They were her only family. How could she moved across the country and leave them there. It was her fault that they were gone. It was her fault she wounded up in a world that anything could get her.

"Tori? Are you okay?" He finally spoke up and said. His words carefully leaving his mouth, not knowing if he would be able to handle this.

Tori raised her head and nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine, but give me a couple of minutes."

"Okay, Bobby has dinner almost ready."

"Alright, Thanks." She looked at him with a half smile.

He shut the door as he was leaving. She sat there for a few minutes before she was able to gather herself enough to go downstairs and eat with them. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked around. They had picked up some. She felt a smile come up on her face.

"Guys, I need to tell you guys something." She finally said after everyone got their food and was eating.

They stopped gulping down their burgers and fries and looked at her.

"Go ahead, we're listening." Bobby said.

"I'm having dreams of my sisters. They are telling me that they're trapped. And that I can help them."

Bobby gave her a half hearted look "Tori, listen to me. There isn't much more we can do at this moment. We don't have shit on this and frankly I have no fucking clue where to even start digging. We have spent countless hours searching the web and going through every book in this house."

"I know Bobby. You have no idea how much I appreciate you for doing all this for a stranger." She went over and gave Bobby a hug.

They finished their dinner in quite. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes when Dean came back from the Liquor Store.

"Hunters Helper." He said with a quick laugh. He looked up at her and realized she was still thinking about her dream.

"Hey Tori, we will help you, you're not in this alone, we are right here." He looked at her, trying to not make contact with her icy blue eyes.

Tori could feel his eyes searching her waiting for a sign. She couldn't help herself anymore. She dried her hands and turned to face Dean.

"I know. Like I told you before, in my world you and Sam are hero's and I mean that when I say it." She rubbed his arm while leaving the kitchen.

"Raise and shine, Kiddo!" The voice beamed as the light brightens the room. Tori rolled over and grabbed the alarm clock.

"4:45?" She groaned. "I really hope it's 4:45 in the evening Dean Winchester."

"No, It's 4:45 in the morning. If you want to improve your skills you need to get up, so we can get busy. The first day is always the worse."

Dean closed the door behind him so Tori could get ready. She threw on a pair of cheer shorts and her batman tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. She walked to the field out back behind Bobby's. She could feel Dean's eyes searching her body. She was fit. She worked out almost everyday. And could run like no other. She knew she attracted the guys, but she always ended up with the ones that liked to hurt her.

"Morin' Sunshine." He said smiling at her.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"As I'll ever be." She looked at the two handsome guys that were getting ready to hand her ass to her.


	5. Trust

"Whatca got Sammy?" Dean's voice was rugged when he questioned Sam about the phone call he just received. Tori looked over at the boys from her computer, which she just bought.

"That was Ellen. There are sloppy werewolf killings on the outside of Wheatland, Wyoming. They have killed about 10 people. We need to get on this Dean."

"Yeah, I'll pack the car." Dean said as he walked out of the house.

"I'll be just a minute, I need to grab my bag." Tori told Sam as she was heading up the stairs.

Tori threw some clothes in her army bag that Sam had given her to keep if she needed to run. She looked around the room double-checking to make sure she didn't forget anything. On her way out of she snagged her silver knife from the dresser by the door before closing it behind her. She made her way out to the car and tossed her bag in the trunk just as Dean was closing it.

"What the hell?"

"What? I'm not riding with it in my lap" She protested to his anger.

"Who said you was even going?" His eyes met hers.

"I did. Because I'm sure as hell not staying here." Tori flipped her head around and jumped in the backseat.

The 1967 Chevy Impala took down the driveway with a roar. Before Tori could blink they were already on the highway. The evening was falling fast to night and Dean kept driving not taking a second to stop. The silence was deafening. She didn't know how much more she could deal with. She knew the brothers hardly talked before hunts. Instead she sunk into the back seat and decided to sleep. The drive wasn't a long one, 10 hours at the most.

"Anyone else hungry?" Dean spoke breaking the quite.

"Yeah, I could use a bite." Tori shrugged.

Sam jumped out of the car with some cash and the list of what they needed from inside.

"Hey! See if they got any pie!" Dean told Sam as he slammed the car door.

"Bring me some pie!" He yelled after Sam

Dean's laugh filled the car "I love me some pie."

Tori looked out the windshield and she was in shock. She knew the little blue Café. She was out of the car in a spilt second and in attack mode. It was happening. This was just like the episode she thought. She couldn't let Dean know what was about to happen.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, there was a bug on me. UGH! I hate bugs!" She gave him a nervous laugh.

The lights started flickering and the radio went crazy.

"Get in the car!" Tori done as she was told.

"Sam?" Dean yelled

"Sammy?" He took off running towards the Café.

"SAMMY!" He yelled once more before returning to the car.

"He's gone. Sam's missing."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know, but I know it was demons. There was sulfur everywhere."

"Let's go, we're going back to Bobby's."

She crawled from the backseat to the driver while Dean hauled ass up the highway. Making record time to get back to Bobby's. The three of them were trying to figure out what it was. Tori already knew, but she couldn't let them know. She had to keep quite. You can't mess with the future, Tori. She kept telling herself. But seeing Dean go crazy was breaking her heart, as if she were watching that episode all over again.

"Yeah?" Dean flipped his phone opened to answer it

"Ash? Whatca got?"

"On our way"

The conversation was short and it felt that the 3-hour drive to the Roadhouse was shorter. The Impala pulled up to a completely burned to the ground Roadhouse. Tori couldn't help but to shed a tear for them. Even though in her world this was just a TV show, but this was their world and they just lost people.

"SHIT!" Dean screamed. "Ash was our only fucking lead." He huffed.

They stared at the cars for what felt like forever.

"I don't know what to do B-" Dean was crunched over the car in pain.

"You all right son?"

"Yeah just a small headache."

"You get headaches like that all the time?"

Dean rolled his eyes and it happened all over again. This time was worse for Dean. He beat against the hood of his car in pain and then finally dropped to his knees.

"Dean?" Tori rushed over to him. She brushed his hair trying to relax him. He reluctantly took her wrist in his hands.

"I saw Sam"

"What? How?" Bobby challenged

"I don't know, but there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Um, like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it."

"What kind of engraving."

"I don't know."

"Was it a tree? Like an Oak Tree?"

"Yeah exactly." Dean finally met Bobby's eyes with confusion.

"I know where Sam is. Let's go!"

The car pulled up to an old abandoned town somewhere in the mountains. The fallen tree blocked the road. They knew they were going to have to walk from here. Walking wasn't a problem for Tori, but she'd rather be running. They were finally approaching the town.

"Be on point, be sharp. Shoot first, asks questions later." Dean gave her a reassuring look. She nodded and followed behind him quietly. Her heart ached, as she knew what the next 5 minutes would bring for the Winchesters. Her and Bobby were side by side as they entered.

"SAM!" Dean yelled to the top of his lungs.

They turned the corner around the building to see Sam walking towards them in the middle of the road holding his arm. Dean sighed with relief.

"Sam."

"Dean."

Tori knew the next part all too well. The man in the military uniform picked up the knife and started toward Sam.

"Sam, look out!" Dean shouted.

Without any hesitation the man plunged the knife right into Sam's back, making sure to take out everything in Sam's back. Tori turned, she couldn't watch.

Dean took off running towards his brother.

"NO!"

Sam fell to his knees before Dean could reach him. But he didn't care. He grabbed his brother and took him in his arms.

"No, Sam. Whoa, Sam. Sam."

"Sam, Hey! "

"Hey, come here." He said holding his little brother.

"Let me look at you. Hey, look at me, it's not even that bad." Dean knew how bad it was but hearing those words come out of his own mouth made him feel a bit better.

"It's not even that bad all right?" He kept telling Sam as he was holding up his limp body.

"Sammy? Sam!"

"Listen to me, we are going to patch you up okay, you'll be as good as new." He looked into his brothers' eyes watching him take his final breath. Dean was fighting back his tears.

"I'm going to take care of you. I got you. That's my job, right? Watch after my pain-in-the-ass little brother." Sam's eyes finally closed and Dean went into a state of panic.

"Sam? Sammy!"

"No, No, No, No, No. Oh God." He said hugging his brother tight.

Dean stayed on his knees, holding Sam's lifeless body tight. Tears started falling down his face. Dean knew he couldn't live without Sam. He couldn't do it.

Tori looked at them and took off running after the man. She passed Bobby.

"Tori! No."

"I got it Bobby, you check on Sam."

Tori finally caught up with the man. She took her knife from her boot and drew it back, attacking him with everything she had. The black man stood nowhere short of 6'5. But she didn't care. They fought in the middle of the woods. The man jerked her hair and she let out a deathly scream. He pinned her to a tree. With his bare hands he took her right arm and crushed her wrist. Tori had never felt pain like this before. It was overbearing. She pushed it down. She knew she had to fight; she had to do it for Sam. With one quick movement she lunged at him and stabbed him right in his thigh. He returned the favor. He stuck the knife, which he just used on Sam, right in her stomach just above her left hipbone. She dropped to the ground, clutching her side with her good hand.

"Damnit, I'm pouring the blood." She said as she took her tank top off making somewhat of a band aide for the stab wound.

She slowly walked back to the town. She watched as Dean and Bobby carried Sam's body into one of the empty houses. She stood there. She couldn't believe herself. She let this happen to Sam. She could have stopped it. Why didn't she? She was getting weaker every second she stood there, but she didn't care. She could have made this mess go away. She took a few steps toward the empty old house and before she knew it she was on the ground. With the rain beating down on her, she laid there. The cold felt good on her body. She was burning up. She knew she was dying. She always thought this is what dying felt like.

"Tori!" Bobby wailed at her.

"Tori! What the hell? Come on let's go." Bobby picked her small body up and yelled something to Dean and started walking towards the car.

"Bobby, I'm dying aren't I?" Tori asked quietly.

"Not on my watch girl!"

He placed Tori in the backseat of his car and took her to the nearest hospital.

"Mr. Singer, are you her farther?" The man in the white coat asked the grungy hunter.

"Yes Doc I am."

"Sir, Tori has a crushed wrist bone and a stab wound that is extremely deep. We had to staple her from the inside out. She won't be able to walk for three more days. You best option would be to keep her in here. You don't want to risk her ripping out the staples. And another thing Mr. Singer, She's lost a lot of blood and her body will not allow her to wake up.

"Thanks Doctor."

"_Tori! Tori!" The girl from the field yelled at her. _

"_Marie?" The girl was just above the age of 16. _

"_Yeah!" She came running towards her._

"_Marie, are you okay? Where are mom and Wayne? Is Madison okay? What's going on? I need answers or I can't save you all."_

"_Listen, I don't have much time, but we are fine, we are just trapped underground. They are not hurting us, but they know you are trying to figure out what happened. Tori, please promise me you won't look too hard."_

"_I can't promise you that!" Tori said snarky to the small girl._

"_You have to! They will kill us Tor." Tori's eyes met hers. She knew her sister was correct. She could feel it in her bones._

"_Listen to me, in time everything will come about, just play your role. Help the Winchesters. Tori don't change the future. They have to live it out for themselves." Marie said with a smile._

"_Marie, you aren't lying to me are you? Are you all seriously okay?"_

_Marie and Tori stood in silence as they watched the sunset on the beach._

"_We are fine." _

_Tori nodded and stood up to face her sister, but she was gone. _

"Hello?" She struggled as she was reaching for her phone.

"Tori, oh thank god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My side is killing me, but I'm all good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen to me Tori, take care of yourself okay?"

"Dean, don't. Whatever you are getting ready to do, don't do it."

"He's my brother. I will do whatever is needed to protect him."

With that he hung the phone up.

"Hey girl, you ready to go home?"

"Yes sir."

A week had passed since Tori had been stabbed. She was able to do more things for herself. She wasn't up to full power yet. Her arm ached under the purple cast. They hadn't heard from Dean in a few days. And only Tori knew what this meant. He made a deal. Everything from the show was playing out just as planned. She hated not being able to interfere. You can't change it Tori, don't try. She said to herself sinking into the chair in the living room.

"Hey Bobby, Thanks for patching me up!"

"Not a problem."

Sam bounced into the living room giving Tori a hug and a very wide smile.

"Thanks for going after Jake, Tori."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, that was his name."

She smiled at Sam. Still sitting in the chair, Dean rolled in. Their eyes locked instantly. She knew what he had already done, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Hey there sunshine." He winked at her while passing her chair. Tori couldn't take it anymore; she wanted him to tell her. She wanted to hear it.

"Dean?"

"Yeah sunshine?"

His smile melted her heart in pieces. This man was beautiful. He stood 6'1 around 190 pounds. His structure was perfect. And then when he smiled everything else would fall into place. He was honestly perfect.

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and stayed there. Dean took her in his arms, breathing her in. She smelled of honey and shampoo. He wanted nothing more than to keep her forever, but he knew that wasn't in the cards, she didn't belong here. He pulled back from her, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm sorry Tor. I can't." He frowned

Her eyes were big and bright; he knew he couldn't get attached to her, that she will get ripped away from him just like everyone else.

Tori closed her eyes and rubbed his chest. She balled his shirt in her fist and pulled him in to her. His lips crashing into hers, she wants nothing more than to make him happy. She let go of his shirt and put her hands around his neck playing with the back of his hair as he was kissing her passionately. She felt his tongue swirl around in her mouth as she returned the favor.

The room they were in was dark; just the moonlight was beaming in. Dean grabbed Tori's shoulders and shoved her back.

"Tori, I told you I couldn't."

"Dean." She gave him a sad look.

"It's not you, I swear. It's Sam." He lied.

" Sam? What's he got to do with this?"

"He was dead, I couldn't save my little brother that time. Tori, he died in my arms. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't. I have done something really stupid."

"I'm listening." Tori heaved.

"I made a deal with a cross roads demon." He sighed and got two beers out of the fridge.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long damnit?!" Her voice was almost in a yell.

"A year."

Tori already knew the answer, but according to Marie she had to play along with everything.

"Damnit Dean." Tori stared at him; this beautiful man in less than a year would be burning in hell. This made her sick to her stomach.

"I know, but I couldn't do this without him."

"What about him Dean? He'll have to do all this without you." She replied waving her hands around.

"Sam's stronger than me, he'll be fine."

Tori exhaled, she knew that fighting with Dean would get her nowhere.

She walked over to him, got on her tiptoes kissing him while pushing her whole body on him. She felt his arms trace up her back, making her shiver with every touch. Dean's hands found her hair and then her face. He knew this was wrong, but everything about her felt right. Every insist that he had was telling him this was right. This was where he needed to be. With those urges he pulled her in even closer, closing every space they had between each other. His lips were crashing into hers. His hands found her hips, being easy with the hurt one he pulled them close to him. Tori's lips found his neck; she was kissing all the right spots. She felt his muscles tense with each kiss. Dean let out a low moan. And took his hands to her face again, he crashed his lips into hers. Tori pulled back to look at him. Dean had every bit of hungry in his eyes for her, his look was like fire to Tori. He pulled her back kissing her roughly. Then he moved his lips to her jawline slowly kissing her there, then her ear, and finally her neck. Tori moaned into Dean's chest. She knew she couldn't last much longer with him doing this.

"Dean?" Sam called from the study.

He laughed and then groaned.

"Yeah Sammy?" His eyes never leaving hers

"I need you to come look at this."

He kissed Tori one last time, gave her a sad look and took off to see what Sam had found.


	6. Sin

"It's been two weeks since the fucking hell gates have opened and we've got nothing?" Tori peered at the guys sitting at the kitchen table chugging beers.

"Yeah, Nothing. Tori, I need you to come look at this car with." Bobby responded with a look.

"Sure, Let's go."

She followed Bobby out of the house. She's not sure about the look he gave her, but Dean and Sam didn't notice it. They walked through the field and went into the shop where they repaint cars.

"There's not a car here, Bobby."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about something and it's been buggin' me."

"Go on." She pressed him.

"You said you were from the future right?"

"Yeah a couple years, why?" She gave him a puzzled looked.

"Good. What season is this so called show in right now?"

"Mid-ways through season 3, but why does that matter?"

"What season are you living right now?" She knew exactly what he was getting at now.

"No, Bobby! I can't give anything away from the future. It's too dangerous."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" The anger in his yell made her jump out of her skin.

"Right now. 2." She sighed with her eyes locked on her feet.

"So, You watch this "Show" regularly?"

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck did you let Dean sell is fucking soul? Does he mean that little to you? Is this some fucking game you're playing?" He hissed at her.

Tori stood there not answering him. She didn't know how to answer him.

"TORI!"

"Bobby, listen to me. I can't tell you guys anything. You have to figure this all out on your own. And Dean means. " Her voice trailed off and she heard footsteps approaching.

"You could have saved Sam?" Dean's voice was so spiteful it made her skin crawl.

"No, You had to save Sam."

"Damnit! Both of you fucking listen to me and you listen to me now." If looks could kill right now her profession would be staring.

"I can not tell you all anything about what's going to happen. I will help the most that I can, but I can't tell you guys a thing! If we change one fucking thing, I'm afraid of what will happen to your world. Do you want to destroy it? Or do you want to save the damn thing?" She shot a look that would kill.

"Well, alright. I'm sorry I raised my voice to you." Bobby said as he was leaving.

"Dean." She started towards him.

"Don't. Just fucking stay there." His eyes were anger when he finally looked at her.

"Dean, you all have to do this. You all can."

"You let Sam die, Tori! How is that helping anyone? And Now I'm the one that's going to hell." Those words made her flinch, because she knew that they would try their best to get him out of the deal and they would fail.

"It's not like that and you know it! Come on Dean."

"I don't know anymore, Tori." He stormed out of the shop and back into the house.

She couldn't believe what she was just told. Out of all the people she thought they would be the ones to understand the time travel thing. Hell, if she could understand why couldn't they. She needed time to think about everything, she wanted to get away. She reached into her pockets and pulled out the keys to the 1969 Black ford mustang Bobby had just finished for her. She jumped into the driver seat and pushed the car into gear and hauled ass out of the yard. She drove until the fuel light came on. She stopped at the next gas station and filled the car full and took off. Her phone rang every 3 minutes; she knew it was either Dean or Bobby. She didn't bother to answer or even look at it for that matter. She didn't want to speak to either of them. Tori looked down at the clock on the dash 2:45, she was tired, and she had been driving almost 6 hours. There was a cheap motel off the next exit.

"I'll stop for the night." She told herself.

Her body got excited when she saw the bed. She was exhausted. She climbed into the bed stripping down to just a tank top and panties. She had the room ice cold and sleep came sooner than anticipated. Her dreams were of a little girl playing on a jungle gym. She had never seen this little girl before, but she had a connection with her. When the little girl would look at her she would smile and wave. The girl had light brown hair with a pink bow, moss green eyes and freckles; she wore a "Brand New" t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylor's. Tori sat there and watched the little girl play; she was gorgeous. The day was beautiful until the darkness came again. The little girl went into a state of panic and so did Tori. She stood up and started running to the little girl, but the darkness made it before she did.

Her eyes we were open staring at the ceiling of the cheap motel room. She pushed the covers back and went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She has never dreamed of someone else's child before.

She turned the corner coming out of the bathroom.

"Having fun?" The husky voice by the door said.

She quivered at the harshness in Dean's voice.

"A blast." Rolling her eyes at his remark.

"Is there something wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Probably. Right now I could care less though."

He walked towards her, his moss green eyes looked like fire again. He was angry and she knew it.

"Do you realize that you could have been killed? Or worse taken."

"Yes, I do realize that Dean. But I'm not going to stay where people don't trust me when I tell them I can't change the future or in my aspect the past. So I'm sorry." She snarled at him.

He huffed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you, but you know I have a point and I know you have yours, but when it comes to Sam." He voice trailed off into the dark.

"Dean, do you honestly think I would want to watch Sam die all over again, in the same way? It hurts me just as much as it does you. I can't change anything. Everything has to happen as planned. And I'm sorry if you don't believe me or trust me."

He sat beside her on the bed; he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm seriously sorry. I wasn't thinking when I yelled at you."

She nodded at him. His eyes were searching her body for any type of forgiveness. He took his fingers and brushed her hair out her eyes. He held his gaze with her for a quick moment before he found himself pulling her close.

"Just sometimes you drive me crazy." He breathed into her ear.

Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him. His hands moving on every inch of her, touching her wasn't enough for him. With every touch made Tori feel like she was on fire. His hands found her face in a heartbeat and he pulled her close, meeting his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands were on the back of his head pulling his hair forcefully. He let out a slight moan. His lips moved from hers to her neck, he started biting and he could feel her body tensing with every bite. He let out a small laugh. His slid his hands under her batman tank top and remove it and slung it on the floor. She did the exact same with his. Dean's hands ran up her bear back to her bra, he had so much force he ripped it off. She was now bear against him with only her panties. Her breathing was heavy at this moment. He took his hands and cupped her breasts with every tight grip he would return with his mouth taking her nipple and swirling it around in his mouth. Tori moaned in his ear. She couldn't take it anymore. She shoved him back on the bed and was undoing his pants. He was happy to oblige. He helped her remove his pants kicking them almost to the door. She was on top of him, her lips moved from his down to her jawline, and then she moved to his ear and barley tugged on his. This sent Dean into a crazed mode. With one quick movement he flipped her around back against the bed, he moved his hand down her stomach finding her panty line. He grabbed them and tore them in half. Whatever was left in his hand he threw to the floor. He slid two fingers inside of her. Her moans filled the room. He took his thumb and swirled it on his clit. With every swirl he could feel her tightening around his fingers. Tori reached down and grabbed his erection, pulling him hard. Dean's teeth found her ear he was tugging at it. His fingers never left the inside of her. Something about feeling her tighten around his finger drove him crazy.

"Oh god, enough please." Tori begged.

Dean gave a quick laugh and pulled his fingers out only to insert his member. With on hard thrust he was deep inside her. She let out a faint scream only to find his hands on her shoulders pulling her even further on him. He kept his pace slow and steady. His lips not leaving hers, she could feel him speeding up. Hitting the spot with every thrust. Her nails were digging hard into his back, but she couldn't stop them. The sound of their hips colliding was loud and their moans matched it. He could feel her tightening around him. The tighter she got the faster and deeper he went. He took his free hand and opened up her right thigh. This allowed him to go even deeper. She started to move her hips. Dean knew with her doing that she wasn't going to last much longer. He took his finger and started to circle her clit again.

"Oh God, Deannnn" The moan left her before she could stop it.

She didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling.

Still going at full force he felt her get complete tight and with one more hard thrust she came on his member. He kept going this time she was matching his pace. Her nails still digging into his back, He could feel her start to tighten again. She thrust hard into her and with his finally thrust they both came. He gave her a few short quick thrusts then he removed his member from her.

They both lay there quietly, trying to catch their breaths.

He rolled over to face her.

"Will you come home?"

His eyes were soft now, full of sorrow.

"Yes." She took her face and gave him a quick kiss.

The night of the seven deadly sins was a night Tori would never forget.

"Tori! Behind you!" Sam yelled.

She turned and saw lust and greed breathing down her throat.

"Well, hello boys, glad to see you came to our party." She smirked at them.

She threw a couple of punches at them. She connected with lust right between his eyes, his nose immediately pouring the blood.

"You're a feisty little bitch, aren't yah?"

He was closing in on Tori, cornering her. She knew it was lust, she could feel him under her skin.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas" Tori began on Lust.

"No, you see sweetie, we are the seven deadly sins, that's not going to work on us." His eyes were locked on her and he let out a gut-wrenching laugh.

He had Tori against the wall, hands around her throat, when he started to smoke. Tori couldn't breathe, then she heard Lust gasp for air, he dropped to the floor. Leaving a long blonde hair hunter with a knife standing in front of her.

"You're welcome." She growled at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend, now run dumbass."

She didn't have to tell Tori twice she hauled ass out of that room. She ran down the hallway to see Sam being cornered with his own demons, he wasn't able to finish his trap. Tori snagged the spray paint under the demons feet and added the last sign to the trap and the demon froze.

"Oh you silly little girl, you can't trap me for I'm -"

"Oh fuck, you must be pride."

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Someone give the whore a cookie." He smiled at her.

Sam began the exorcism. And within minutes pride was no more.

This was a close call. Thank God for the blonde hunter chick. She wasn't sure where she came from or who she even was, but she saved her ass and she was thankful for that. She left one thing behind though. A knife. Tori had no idea what this knife even did. She just knew it was powerful.


	7. A Very Supernatural Christmas! (Part 1)

NOTE: I CHANGED WHAT SEASON TORI WAS IN AT "HOME". SHE IS MIDWAY THROUGH SEASON 3 now. I'm going to base some things off the seasons, but not many! Enjoy! =)

PS. Sorry about the changes, I was driving and had some new ideas! I would love ya'lls feedback!

Tori's been trapped for nearly six months. Well, not trapped, more like stuck. They haven't been able to figure out why she's in their world and if she's going to be able to get back to hers. Christmas was approaching and fast. The boy's got a tip on a job in the middle of Michigan.

"Looks, like Santa is snatching up people." Sam told everyone while hanging up the phone.

"Oh, so a bad Santa, huh?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes Dean, a bad Santa." Sam replied annoyed.

"Look's like we are spending Christmas in Michigan this year Sammy."

They had the car packed in no time. Tori told Bobby goodbye and hugged him tight. She promised they would be back as soon as it was over to spend Christmas with the old grump. Tori had been on some hunts with the guys before. But they had no idea what was doing this. The Impala hauled ass to Michigan. They checked into another cheap motel room and Sam started in on his research.

"I'm going to start digging around. While you search the web for any leads." Dean looks to his brother.

"I'm coming with you." Tori jumped up, putting on her shoes.

"No, you'll stay here with Sammy. We don't know what this is yet."

"I'm coming with you. End of story, damnit." She said pushing past him, heading to the car.

"Great." He rolled his eyes; Sam chuckled at how annoyed Dean was with her.

They started down the street, going to the house of the first victim.

"Listen, you just stand there and act normal, don't ask any questions. Got it?" He glanced at her.

"Yes Sir." She said giving him a salute. "But Dean, I'm not a child, I can help."

"You don't know shit about this world, but what you've watched on your little TV show. And personally I think it's complete shit that it's a fucking TV show. Our life is not fun, or life is not amusing. Our life fucking sucks."

She sat quietly in the car; she didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't tell him much. She was only a year ahead of him, but still, she wanted to let him know that everything would be fine so he could get out of his mood. The car arrived at victim number one's house.

"Hello, FBI. I'm agent Stark and this is my parent agent Cooper. We would like to know everything about your husbands disappearance." Dean asked the poor women.

She told them the story in full detail about how she was in the bed and heard screams. She didn't know much more.

"And you didn't see it?" He asked one more time to be sure.

"No, he was just gone." The women explained.

Dean continued to ask about the house and other random questions that normal FBI agents wouldn't get at. The women helped him as much as she could.

"Do you mind if we look around ma'am?" Tori spoke up.

"No, not at all. Just find my husband." She said chocking back tears. "Please."

They nodded at her. Dean shot Tori a look, a look she knew all to well from the show. She knew she would get her ass chewed for that move she pulled back there, but they needed in that house. They both searched the house from top to bottom, taking a few photos of the scene.

"We got everything we need ma'am. We will be in touch." Dean told the crying women.

The trip back to the hotel was a silent one. Dean didn't say one word to her. She knew she was getting the silent treatment for him.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you needed in that house."

He kept his eyes glued to the road. She watched as his jaw tensed. He didn't speak, not even to yell at her. When the car pulled up to the motel, he threw it in park.

"You don't get it do you?" He spoke.

She just stared at him.

"You're not a hunter, pretty fucking far from it. I don't want you going on these cases thinking you can do this, because believe me, I don't think you can. I've watched you with some easy hunts that we've taken you on."

"Dean…I." She started.

"Don't. Save it. I'm sick of hearing how you want me to help you in this world. There is no helping anyone in this world. It's damned. I'm damned."

She then knew what was up his ass for the last couple of days. This is his last Christmas with his brother. She should've known.

"Dean, listen to me. I didn't mean anything by speaking up. And I'm sorry. I was wrong. I won't do it again. But you can count on me for anything." She placed her hand on his. She knew how bad this was hurting him. In 5 months he would be burning in hell. She pushed the thought to the back of her head. She knew if she thought about it, she would find herself fighting off tears again. She had been thinking about it since it happened. Tori and Sam are trying to figure out what they can do to break his deal. But Tori knew deep down there was nothing. Dean was going to hell and no one could help him.

He pulled his hand back and rubbed his face. He sighed.

"I don't want to leave Sammy. I'm worried about him."

"Sam's tough Dean. He'll make it, I promise. Plus I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while, so I'll make sure he's looked after." She smiled fighting her tears.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I owe The Winchester's and Bobby Singer." She laughed. "If it wasn't for you all trusting me and letting me in your home, I would be without a home, without food and well, I would more-than-likely be dead. So thank you."

He looked over at her. Her beauty always puzzled him. Her hair lays perfect against her face and back. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her small frame was the perfect fit to his large frame. He hated being mean to her, but he couldn't put himself in another situation where he gets fucked over.

He leaned over the middle seat and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."


	8. A Very Supernatural Christmas! (Part 2)

Tori and Sam were searching the Internet for anything about this killer.

"I'm going to go get supplies. Want anything?"

Sam looked over at Tori and she shook her head.

"No, we're good." He smiled at his brother.

Dean wasn't gone that long before he returned with bags from the local market and a brown bag from the liquor store.

"So, was I right?" He cocked his head. "Is it the Serial-killing chimney sweep?" He smiled.

"Yup. It's actually Dick Van Dyke."

"Who?" Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Mary Poppins?"

Dean stared blankly at him.

"Oh come on! Never mind." Sam said frustrated.

Tori couldn't help but laugh at the two boys. She sat back and watched them talk about how this was the second person go missing in the last month. They cracked jokes about it, which made her heart swell.

"I do have a theory." Sam stated.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's going to sound crazy. But Evil Santa." Sam told him giving him a childish look.

"Yeah, that's crazy." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam went on explaining to them about the "Anti-Claus". He told him about how Santa's brother went evil and punished the wicked.

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked looking through the lore.

"Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says." Sam protested.

They were quiet for a while; thinking on what Sam has just told them.

"I could be wrong." He said slamming the computer closed. "I am wrong."

"You know what, maybe you're not." Tori spoke up.

"What?" They both asked while looking at her in disbelief.

"Both vics visited the same place before they got their Asses hauled up the chimney." She looked down at the lore on evil Santa.

"Where?" They said in sync.

"A Christmas place about 10 minutes from here. Santa's Village."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed. They knew where they had to go next. 'A Christmas place for children, that won't be awkward at all', Dean thought to himself.

They arrived at the Christmas shop, which cost too much to get in. And it was nasty. They started scouting the grounds watching for anything pertaining to an Evil Santa. They walked around; Tori stayed back a couple of feet to give the brothers their space.

"We should have one this year." Dean looked over at Sam.

"Have one what?" Sam questioned him.

"A Christmas."

Sam huffed "No, thanks."

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market. Just like when we were little, now Tori can help with the decorations." Dean excitedly explained to Sam.

"Dean, those weren't exactly hallmark memories for me. Yah know?" Sam slightly smiled.

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases."

"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam pressed for an answer.

"Oh! Come on Sam!"

"No, just no Dean."

"Alright, Grinch."

That ended the conversation for them about Christmas this year. Tori knew she needed to do something for them, for both of them. She loved Christmas. It was one of her favorite holidays. She loved the lights, the snow, sitting around doing nothing, and of course the eggnog. Dean walked away from his brother. Sam stood staring at a reindeer. You could tell by the way he was looking at it he was remembering one of his childhood Christmases. Sam stood there for a solid 3 minutes before even looking up.

"Sam?" Tori's voice was soft.

"Uh, yeah?" Clearing his throat.

"You coming?"

He nodded and headed towards her. He was silent when they were walking to find Dean.

"You know Sam we should really do something for Dean this year." She pushed her lips together almost regretting she said it.

"No." He replied quickly "And I'm done talking about Christmas"

She just looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. She hated how he felt. She could tell by his eyes he was hurting.

"What are we looking for?" Tori asked Sam.

"Um. Lore says that the Anit-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp Santa." Dean implied.

"This should be fun" Tori huffed at them.

They stopped when they found Santa. They watched the man like a hawk.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Tori?"

"Let's have Christmas!" She told him, knowing he wouldn't be such an ass when Dean was around.

"No." He instantly said.

"Please. I'm not home for Christmas and right now you all are my home, my family. And I want a damn Christmas."

"She's got a point Sammy."

"I don't want a Christmas, damnit!" His voice was almost in a yell.

That made them go quiet, not saying another word about it. They watched the old man that claimed to be Santa get the kids wishes and dreams for about 10 minutes. Santa announced to the crowd that he needed a break. When he got up from his chair, he hobbled across the court passing the hunters. They watched him limp and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Dude! Did he smell like..."

"Sweets?" Dean finished Tori's sentence.

"That was a ripple. I think. Had to be." Sam said.

"Maybe, but are we willing to take that chance?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam just looked at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, we come back tonight and scope the place and take him down if he have to." Tori told them.

They headed back to the motel to prepare for the night, which for Tori meant relaxing on the bed and getting a bite to eat. They stopped at the local dinner down the street from the motel. Tori was starving. The smell of the food was killing her stomach. The three sat at the table closest to the door.

"Welcome! My name is Sarah. I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?"

She watched the waitress eye Dean and he returned the favor. He gave the 5'1, short blonde hair waitress a wink before she left the table.

"Really Dean? We're on a case" His brother

"What? When you got it, you got it. Can't help it man." He smirked at him.

Tori just kept her head down looking at her menu. Seeing Dean do that made her heart ache. It was a pain she'd never experienced before. It felt like someone had their hands wrapped around her heart tightening the grip every chance they got. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had no idea why she felt like this; it's not like her and Dean had something special together. They've had sex maybe three times in the past 8 months. But she couldn't shake the feeling of sadness and jealousy.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their food orders. This time she didn't waste any time touching Dean's shoulder. Tori felt that feeling again. This time was a lot stronger. She wanted to punch the girl in her throat.

"I'm going to the restroom." She announced to everyone around the table.

They gave her a weird look and she turned on her heel and walked away. She sat in the bathroom trying to clam herself down. 'You don't have anything with him. Get your head straight, you're on a case, you want to prove to them you can do this. Even if he does have sex with that girl, it'll mean nothing to him. Come Tor, this is ridic, pull it together.' She repeats this to herself several times.

"Dean. What the hell are you doing?" Sam shot him a look.

"Well, Sammy. I'm sitting here getting ready to eat my burger and going to take that hot waitress home. If you know what I mean." He winked towards her.

"You're killing her. You know that right?"

"Who?"

"Tori, man. Tori."

Dean looked at him puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Really? You didn't see her face when you hit on that girl in front of her?"

Dean knew his brother was right. But he couldn't help it. He knew that he couldn't have anything with Tori. She wasn't from his world. She wasn't even from the same year. He knew if he let himself get attached that it would just end badly for everyone. So Dean done what he does best, he pushed it down and buried it.

Tori walked back over to the table and started eating her burger right away, not saying a word to either of the brothers.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked shyly.

"Yeah. Perfect." She smiled.

Dean gave Sam the 'I told you so' look and He shot back the 'you're completely wrong' look. They finished their food not saying another word to each other. The waitress returned with the check. She handed it to dean and pointed to the bottom and winked at him. Of course this had her number on it. He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. He placed the money for their food and a tip on the table and gave them the 'let's roll' motion.

"What time is it?" Tori asked yawning.

"A little past 2." Sam replied.

They sat in the car staring at the trailer were supposed evil Santa was. Tori didn't try to start a conversation with either of them. She didn't even know what to say. She wanted to rip Dean a new asshole, but she couldn't.

"Sam, why are you the boy that hates Christmas?" Dean bluntly asked

"Dean." Sam started

"I mean, I admit it. We had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

"Bumpy" Sam questioned.

"That was then. We'll do it right this year." Dean said keeping his eyes locked on the trailer.

"Yeah! Sam it'll be fun! I'll make the drinks; I'm badass at making drinks! We can get drunk and talk about how much our life sucks." Tori jumped in.

"Look guys, if you want to have Christmas, knock yourselves out. Just don't involve me" He glanced around at them.

Dean looked sad by Sam's answer.

"Yeah, That'll be fun. Dean and I with eggnog and beer." Tori rolled her eyes at them.

Santa had finally moved from his chair to the window. He looked around and then drew the curtains closed. In a distance they heard a women scream. Without any hesitation all three of them were in front of the old mans trailer in a matter of seconds.

They stopped right before they opened the door. Sam let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Nothing." He said with a slight smile "It's just that uh, you know. Gung ho Christmas might have to blow away a Santa." He laughed.

Tori and Dean rolled their eyes at Sam. They barged into his house with their guns drawn only to fine Santa hitting a bong while watching porn.

With his slurred words Santa stood up "What the hell are you doing in here?"

None of them had an answer. Tori done what she always done best, she went with her gut and started singing "Silent Night". The boys tried to join in, but they really didn't know the words. It didn't matter to Santa because he was too drunk and stoned to even care. They were able to sing their way out of his house.

When the door closed behind them. Tori couldn't control her laughter anymore. She busted out the first chance she got. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. It didn't take the guys long, before they joined her.

"So that's how your son explained the attack. 'Santa took daddy up the chimney?'" Dean questioned the women.

"That's what he says, yes."

"Ma'am. May we take a look around?" Tori asked.

"Of course."

Sam and Tori went to look around the house, while Dean asked the women a few questions about the night. Tori glanced around the fireplace and noticed that the same wreath that was above hers was also in the other houses as well.

"Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above your fireplace?" Tori asked her nicely.

The women looked at her with a confused look before she told her the answer.

They thanked the women and left.

"Wreaths, huh? You sure you don't want to ask her about her shoes or anything else Tori?"

Tori scoffed at him. "We've seen it before, Dean. The Walshes. Yesterday."

"Yeah. I know. I was just testing you. To see if you were paying attention." He winked.

"Sure you were, jackass." She rolled her eyes getting into the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, I hear yah. Keep looking if you don't care. Thanks Bobby." Tori hung up the phone with him.

"Well, we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus here."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean pressed her for information.

Tori laughed. "Uh, that we're morons. But he also said that it was more than likely meadowsweet in the wreaths."

"Wow! Amazing! What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam was already on his computer doing research on what meadowsweet was actually used for.

"It's really rare. And also the most powerful plant in Pagan Lore" Sam told him turning the computer so Dean could see. Sam went on to explain to them what they used the meadowsweet for. He told them they used it for sacrifice.

"You think we are dealing with a Pagan God?"

"Yeah, I do Dean. God of the Winter Solstice."

"Yay!" Tori chimed in.

"So all these people buying these wreaths and hanging them up?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, they pretty much just put a neon sign on their front door that says, "Come kill us."" Tori replied.

"Great" Both Dean and Sam said together.

Sam kept reading the lore on this God. He would read a little and tell them about his findings.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Dean looked at Tori

She pulled her feet to her chest. "No, Bobby is working on that right now."

"Good, we got to figure out where they are selling those wreaths." Sam told them.

"You think they are selling them on purpose, feeding those people to this thing?" Tori asked.

"Let's find out." Sam suggested.

"May I help you all?" The gentleman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, we were over at the Walshes the other night playing Jenga and we couldn't help but to notice this Christmas wreath they had above their fireplace. And I was wondering if you had anymore of them? I love wreaths and that one was beautiful." Tori smiled at the gentleman.

"I sale a lot of Wreaths during this time. You need to be a little more specific." He told her.

"It had green leaves and white buds on it. It might have been made out of meadowsweet?"

The man looked at her confused for a second.

"Well, aren't you a fussy one."

Tori shot the man a look of anger.

"She is." Dean chimed in.

"But, I do know what you are talking about. I'm all out." He told them.

"Well, it seems to me like this meadowsweet is rare and expensive. Who made them?" Sam questioned.

"Madge Carrigan. A local lady, she said they were so special she gave them to me for free."

"She didn't charge you?" Sam once again asked.

"Nope."

"Did you sale them for free?" Tori looked up at him.

"Hell no, it's Christmas. People pay a butt load for that crap."

"Well, that's the sprit." Tori smiled and thanked the man for his time.

The drive from the Christmas shop to the motel consisted of talk of the Pagan Gods. Tori wondered if Bobby had found a way to kill it yet. She hoped so. They were running out of time and Christmas was right around the corner.

Tori was ecstatic when they finally got back to the motel. She wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and watch some TV while they waited on Bobby to call. She unlocked the room and threw herself onto the bed. Dean and Sam were having a conversation about meadowsweet and their past Christmases. She tried hard not to listen to them talk, but one sentence had her full attention.

"Well, yeah. This is my last year." Dean told Sam.

Her heart fell to the floor. Hearing him say that aloud made it become more realistic than it ever has before.

Sam stared at his brother. You could hear a pin drop in the room; there was complete silence.

Sam's eyes were sad when he finally replied to his brother "I know."

He was finally able to tell Dean the truth about why he didn't want Christmas this year.

"That's why I can't, Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending like everything's okay. When I know next Christmas you'll be dead. I just can't."

They both looked like they were going to cry. But they pushed it down like wasn't that strong though. She pushed herself off of the bed and went outside. Fresh air would do her good right now. The room was so intense she knew if she stayed any longer she would start to cry. She walked down the street to an empty park. She sat on a swing barley pushing off with her feet. She hated the feeling of knowing that soon Dean wouldn't be here. She hated the thought of living in this crazy ass world without him. She hated the fact that when she looked at him, he made her heart jump clear out of her chest and most of all she hated not being able to tell him this. Tears filled her eyes. She stopped the swing, doubled over and finally she caved. The tears that she had tried so hard to fight back came pouring out. She took a deep breath and wiped her face clean of makeup and heard a branch snap behind her. She jerked her head around only to face Dean.

"Hey."

She just smiled at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied.

"Is this about what Sam and I were talking about back in the motel?"

She didn't say a word to him. She didn't have to. He knew it was.

"Listen, I'm going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm tough remember. You told me that."

She looked away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Stop it." He insisted.

"I said I'm fine Dean."

"No you're not. I don't even have to see your face to know that you're not okay."

He came closer and started to push her on the swing. They were quiet for sometime.

"I can't live in this crazy world without you by my side to help me." She told him as her voice cracked.

"Yes you can. You're a great hunter."

"That doesn't matter. Dean, I need you. I need Sam. I need Bobby. Honestly, I don't know what I'll do without you."

He stopped the swing and walked around to face her.

"You don't need me. You'll be fine without me. You can do this. Plus, I'm the one who trained you so I know how good you are."

"Dean, you don't understand. I _don't_ want to do this without you."

Her sad eyes met his. He knew what she meant. He didn't know what to say. He pulled her off the swing and wrapped his arms around her tight. Nothing was getting between them right now. Dean held onto her for what felt like a lifetime to him. He wasn't ready to let her go. He needed her to know she could do this without him, because no matter what she would have to. Her ear was against his chest and she could hear his heart beating out of his chest. She couldn't help but to wonder if he could feel hers. She didn't move away from him, instead she tightens her grip around his back.

They stood in the park for nearly 10 minutes not saying a word to each other.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." She could feel the vibrations of his voice on her ear.

She pulled away from him. She was confused about what he was sorry about.

"For what?"

"The waitress at the Diner."

He took his hand off her back and put it on her cheek.

"I never wanted to make you feel like that."

"It's fine. Even if you did sleep with her, she would never hear from you again." She nudge him, flashing him a smile.

"You know me so well." He winked at her.

She looked up at him; she wanted to tell him about every emotion that she is feeling. But she bit her tongue. He took his hands and cupped her face, pulling her towards him until her lips met his. She rested her hands on his elbows. The kiss was soft and passionate.

"Let's go kill a Pagan God." He took her hand and led her back to the hotel.


	9. A Very Supernatural Christmas! (Part 3)

Tori didn't sleep at all that night. Nightmares came and went like clock work. It was 4ish in the morning before she actually slept. This time she didn't have the nightmares; she had her same reoccurring dream.

"_Mom?" _

"_Hi baby girl." She wrapped her arms around Tori and pulled her in for a hug._

"_Are you guys okay?" She looked up at her beautiful mother, who she could read like an open book._

"_Yes, we are fine." She touched Tori's face for reassurance. _

"_Tori, sweetie, I need to listen to me. I need to trust me."_

"_You know I will, mom."_

"_Trust them. Give them all you can. They will help you Tori. Trust them."_

"_Who? Dean and Sam?"_

"_Yes. The Winchesters."_

"_Mom, why am I in their world?"_

"_In time Tori. All your answers will come in time." Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight._

_Tori shook her head knowing whatever was happening, she had to trust her mom. She always knew what was best. She always helped Tori when she needed it._

_She stood there with her mother and watched the little kids at the playground play. The little girl with the long brown hair and moss green eyes was back again. This time she wore a "Journey" tee shirt, jeans and the same old black pair of converse. Tori couldn't shake this feeling that she knew that little girl from the first time she'd seen her._

"_Mom, do you know who that little girl is?" She asked pointing to her._

_Her mom laughed. "You'll find out in time."_

_Once again, she let all her trust fall into her mom's hands. She missed these conversations. She missed having friends. The only people she really talked to were Sam, Dean, and Bobby. She missed having a girl friend to talk to about boys and whatever else she couldn't talk to the guys about. Having her mom sitting besides her holding her hand made her feel safe. It made her feel like for once in the past 8 months she was okay. Tori felt her mom's grip tighten around her hand. Once again the beautiful day started to turn stormy. This one was different though. The wind picked up and the lightening cracked the sky. The thunder roared for miles above her head._

"_Tori, I need you to run. Run until you wake up sweetheart. Don't look back. Not once. You understand me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I love you. Remember to trust them… Completely trust them. Let them in Tori." Her mom stressed the word completely before she walked right into the storm._

_Tori done as she was told and took off running down the empty street. No cars, no people, just houses with no yards. _

"5:43, ugh!" She rolled back over, tossing and turning, trying to get herself to go back to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her. They were going to the wreath makers house today and see what they could find. She laid there for about 20 minutes and she knew she was awake. She slowly and quietly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Putting on fresh clothes and cleaning herself up a bit. She decided she wanted to go get breakfast for all of them. There's a bakery right down the street from the motel. She could walk; it wasn't that far. She took the keys off the nightstand beside Sam's bed and locked the door behind her. Walking to the bakery really helped Tori clear her mind of everything that had happened the past couple of days and it allowed her to think about her dream with her mother. Completely trust the Winchesters. She had no idea what her mom meant by that. She thought on that sentence alone for quite some time. The smell of the bakery filled her nose. She got a few muffins, a dozen doughnuts, and coffee. She carefully put the keys in the door of the motel lock. Trying not to wake the guys up. The door slung open and she was staring down a barrel of a gun.

"Where've you been?" Dean's voice was rough.

"I got breakfast, chill." She rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"You should have left a note, Tori." Sam gave her a look.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a pen and I was starving." She gave them the 'I'm sorry here's a peace offering' look. "Come on, eat."

As they ate their breakfast they talked about the Pagan God and how Bobby finally called this morning telling them how they could kill it.

"Evergreen Stakes, huh?" She asked taking another bite out of her muffin.

"Yup. That's it." Sam said scarfing down another doughnut.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" He joked, looking around the front yard at all the Christmas decorations. "Can't you just feel the evil Pagan vibe?"

Tori chuckled at his sense of humor and followed them up to the front door.

"Yes." The elderly women opened the door for them.

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths." Tori asked.

"Why, yes I am." She told them with a full smile.

"Ha! Bingo." Dean gave Sam a quick hit.

"Yeah? Well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Skylar's place the other day."

"You were?" She looked at Sam.

"Yeah, but you see the problem is, they are sold out. Before we got a chance to buy one."

"Oh, Fudge!"

"You wouldn't happen to have another one that we could buy from you?" Tori asked her while glancing in her house.

"No, I'm afraid those are the only ones I had this season."

"Well, Damn. I wish I had me one of those, but Thank you for your time." Tori told the lady giving her a warm smile.

The three went back to the motel and got to making the Evergreen stakes and searching more lore about the Pagan God and about the Carrigan's. Sam finally found some information about the couple. He told Tori and Dean that they lived in Seattle last year. And that two people went missing right around Christmas and in January they moved here. He told them that he saw some serious Pagan stuff around their house. They knew what they had to do. They had to wait until dark, go back and kill her. Tori was backing her backpack with her stakes and other supplies.

"Tori, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Sam gave her a look.

"Of course." She jumped off the bed and walked outside with Sam, closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" Her eyes met his.

"I was thinking about Christmas." He told her shyly.

"Sam, I told you I wouldn't bother you about having a Christmas and I meant it."

"No. No, that's not it. I want to have Christmas now. I was thinking about Dean and how selfish it would be of me not to have one, because he wants it so bad. So are you in?"

She couldn't say no to his sad eyes, after all he was like her brother. She understood Sam most of the time.

Tori smiled softly at Sam. "Of course! You get the liquor and food and I'll get the rest!" She punched him in his arm and walked back into the room.

* * *

The carolers were singing down the street from The Carrigan's house. Tori could feel her heart pounding under her shirt as they walked up to the door. The lights were off in most of the house. Tori could only hope they weren't home. That way the could at least have the surprise element on them. Dean went to doing what he was good at –picking the lock. Before she could even get her heartbeat under control they were in the house. This was Tori's first Pagan God hunt and well she was nervous. She knew how evil and crazy they could be. She took the stakes out of her backpack and handed them each one. They were very quiet while walking around the house and looking at the different things they hand on the mantle and tables. Sam noticed a door with a gold lock on it beside the fridge. They made their way down the steps into the basement. Tori immediately noticed a bowl with bones and blood. She shook her head and continued to walk around looking for anything she could find. Sam and Dean done the same. There were bones and blood everywhere they looked. Glancing around Sam found a fresh Santa bag hanging beyond the chains. He walked slowly over to it. He done what any other person would have done, he poked it. The man in the bag started screaming and wiggling, shocking Sam. He turned around out of fear and found himself in the grip of Madge's hands around his throat.

Sam glanced around and already seen his brother out cold on the floor.

"Tori! Run!" He said loud enough for her to hear. And then Madge's hand collided with Sam's face knocking him out cold.

Tori began to run up the steps and head for the door when Madge grabbed her ankle pulling her back to the basement. She hit every step on the way down with her head and with one quick move Madge she took Tori's head and slammed it into the concrete. Everything went black.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Do you see Tori?"

"Yeah, she's in front of me. She looks okay, bleeding from her face and head, but she's alive."

Tori woke up to find she was bound to a kitchen chair. She started to panic. She didn't notice that Sam was sitting across the room from her. She knew they were in trouble. She tried wiggling and squirming her way out of the rope, but they were tight. Even what Dean taught her couldn't get the ropes off.

"FUCK!" Her voice was nothing but anger.

"Clam down. We'll get out of this." Dean told her.

Sam sighed, "So, I guess we are dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know."

"Yeah." Tori gave him a look.

She heard the footsteps approaching. Her breathing was speeding up and her heart was racing.

"Ohhh! And here we thought you lazybones would sleep straight through the fun stuff."

"And miss all this? Naaahh we're party animals!" Tori looked at the man.

"Isn't she a kick in the pants honey?" He said grabbing Tori's face and slinging it to the side. "You're hunters is what you are."

"And you're Pagan God's." Dean spoke up to the man. "So why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?" He smiled at both of them.

"So you can bring back more hunters and kill us?" He scoffed "I don't think so."

The Gods went into detail about how each year they didn't have to take people that people would just throw themselves at them. They spoke some about Jesus. Tori was still trying to get out of the bonding. She knew it was going to be nearly impossible, but she was going to try her damn best. There was no way she was dying to a Pagan God. Tori heard Dean gave them a smartass remark.

"You mister, better show us some respect!" The man told them.

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Tori laughed.

"Not so fast. There's a ritual to be followed first. We're just sticklers for rituals. And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" The Pagan man asked.

"Let me guess, Meadowsweet? " Dean said firmly. Madge just laughed "Oh shucks! You're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"

"Don't be such a gloomy Gus!" She told Dean and she put a Meadowsweet ring around his neck and done the same to Sam and Tori.

"Don't they just look darling?" She asked her husband.

"Good enough to eat." He gave her a crocked smile.

"All righty-roo. Step number 2." He chuckled as he pulled a blade from the table.

He walked over to Sam and started cutting his arm and letting his blood drip into the bowl.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam was screaming by this time "Don't!"

"Leave him alone you Son of a Bitch." Dean yelled at them.

"You hear how they talk to us? The Gods?" The man said laughing.

Madge walked over and cut Dean.

"This might pinch a bit dear."

When the blade slashed into his skin Dean yelled "You Bitch!" at Madge.

"Oh my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar." Dean just glared at her; he was ready to rip her to pieces.

"Do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?" She didn't give him anytime to answer "Fudge"

"I'll try to remember that!"

The women just stayed at Dean with the knife. Slicing into his other arm.

"You fudging touch me again, I'll fudging kill you." He told Madge as he was panting for air.

"Very good!" She said pointing the knife at him.

Dean screamed in pain once more.

The Pagan man picked up what to Tori looked like a wrench. He started towards her. She started to panic.

"What the hell. What the hell are you going to do with that?" She asked squirming while the man came closer.

He took her hand and tightened the grip on the wrench around her fingertip.

"You stupid son of a bitch! Fucking stop!" Tori yelled at the man, but that didn't seem to bother him. He started to pull her fingernail off. Tori couldn't control her yelling anymore. She started screaming. Tears were pouring down her face. The Pagan man didn't do it very quickly either. It was slow, making Tori feel every bit of pain.

"Leave her alone, you fucking dick!" She could her Dean yelling even if it was muffled she understand what he was saying.

"Oh looks like we've got a winner!" The Pagan man said holding up Tori's nail. She hung her head out of pain and exhaustion.

"Tor? You okay?" Dean yelled.

"Just fucking peachy." Her response made him grin a little.

"What else dear?" Madge asked while mixing up what they had just took from the hunters.

"Well, let's see, fingernail, blood. Sweet Peter on a Popsicle stick! I forgot the tooth!"

"Merry Christmas, guys." Dean said in a low voice.

The Pagan man started towards Tori again. She knew what he was going for. Her tooth.

"You better not come near my mouth with those nasty ass things. If you do I swear to God I'll bite your fucking finger clean off, you fucking dick."

"Open wide and say "Ahh"" The Pagan man chuckled, tilting Tori's head back with his free hand. He took the hand away from her forehead and forced her jaw opened. She tried to keep him away, but he was too strong to fight off. He placed the wrench far back into her mouth, grabbing one of her wisdom teeth. Tears started poring down her face once again, she could already feel the pain shoot through her body. She was mentally trying to prepare herself for a tooth extraction without any pain medicine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started to pray for a miracle. Someone was listening to her prayers because just when the Pagan man started to pull the doorbell rang.

"Somebody gonna get that?" She asked muffled.

The doorbell rings again. "You should get that." She said.

Tori was able to catch her breath as they walked out of the room.

"Tor, you okay?" Dean said trying to look over his shoulder at her.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She replied sarcastically.

Within a few seconds Sam was loose and was to Tori in no time. He told her to get ready to go with Dean and to get out of the house. He undid the ropes and went over to her brother and freed his as well. Dean got up and rubbed his wrist and pulled a rag out of his pocket and wrapped it around Tori's missing fingernail. He gave her a quick smile and took her into the hallway that lead into the living room. When the God's returned to an empty room, the doors slammed shut and they were locked in. Tori took off towards the car jumping in the front seat. She felt bad for leaving them, but she couldn't take any more hits. Not today at least.

Tori watched Dean take the God's Christmas tree and pull two branches off of it for him and Sam. She couldn't help to think how smart he was at times. She saw the old man charge, knocking Dean on the floor. She debated on running in there and trying to help them, but she knew if anyone could get out of this it would be them, the Winchester's. She watched as Madge slap Sam across the room and into a wall. He was on his feet by the time she was able to come over to him. Sam drove the stake right into Madge. Tori heard Madge's husband call out her name. She watched Dean stab the man numerous times with the evergreen stake. When the boys were almost back to the car Tori jumped out and ran up to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped the army bag and took his hands and put them around her waist pulling her in tight to him. Without any hesitation Tori took Deans face in her hands and pulled it to hers making his lips touch hers. Dean didn't try and pull away instead his hands found her face being careful with her cuts and soon to be bruises.

"Thank You. " She looked up at him a smiled. "Both of you. Thank you for everything." She looked at the brothers. " You all have no idea how much it means to me that you all are willing to help me anytime I need it. I'll never be able to repay you guys."

Sam just looked at her with his sad eyes. "You don't have to thank us. This is what we do. Saving people, hunting things, the family business."

Tori laughed at that line, because in her world that was one of the best lines on the show so far.

* * *

"Damn, I'm starving." Tori winked at Sam.

"Dean, since Tori went and got breakfast this morning, why don't you run out and pick up some dinner and beer? I know I could use one after today."

"Yeah, alright." He picked up his jacket and headed for the door but stopping when he was to Tori. "I'll get you some Band-Aids for your finger." He told her kissing her forehead. When the door closed they waited a few minutes before working in overdrive to get the room done before Dean returned.

Tori threw together a little tree with air fresheners, fishing boppers, and some popcorn strings. Sam took the eggnog and made it for her since they were running out of time. When the Impala pulled up, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey! Did you get the beer?" Tori watched as Dean's eyes lit up.

"What's all this?" He asked his brother.

"What do you think it is? It's Christmas!" Sam told him, as Dean looked around the room at all the decorations.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, uhh some memories and Tori helped a little. Here, Uhh, try the eggnog." He sighed handing Dean and Tori a cup. "Let me know if it needs some more kick."

Dean and Tori looked at each other and held their cups up like they were going to toast, but instead they just took a drink. They both coughed when taking the first drink.

"No Sammy, we're good!" Tori told him laughing.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Yeah." Dean said laughing at his brother.

"Good, have a seat." Sam insisted. " Let's do Christmas stuff or whatever."

"Alright, first things first" Dean told him sitting down his eggnog and handing Sam two gifts wrapped in a brown bag. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Where'd you get these?" He asked taking the presents away from Dean.

"Some place special." Dean smirked. "The gas and sip down the street"

"Don't worry Tori, we got you something too." Dean said giving her a wink.

"Hey! You shouldn't have! But, I got you guys something as well. It's not much, but it's something."

She handed Dean and Sam their presents and Dean handed hers to her.

"Open them up!" She urged them.

The boys opened their gifts with smiles on their faces. Dean got Sam Skin Mags and shaving cream. Sam returned the favor with Motor oil and a Candy bar. Dean made some remark about fuel for him and fuel for his baby.

"Open mine!" Tori sat on the edge of the chair staring at them.

"Clam down. We are." Dean said tearing into the paper.

"Hunter's helper. Hell yeah!"

"A journal. That's so awesome." Sam smiled. "Thank you Tori, I'm going to use it every chance I can."

"Now, your turn. Open yours." Dean smiled at her. His moss green eyes were full of nothing but happiness for the first time in a long time.

She smiled and started ripping through the newspaper wrapping paper. Her heart melted when she saw a white box underneath the paper. She looked up at them and saw them smiling from ear to ear.

She carefully opened the box and saw a silver bracelet with charms on it. There was a TV, shotgun, dog, a car, anti possession symbol, and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Tori stared at the bracelet for quite some time trying to take it all in.

"Guys. You didn't have to do this." She said looking up at them.

"We did. You deserve it. We know that putting up with us for days on end isn't easy." Sam told her.

She hopped out of her chair and walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.

"Thank you both. You guys are the best." She said as she was returning to her chair across from Dean.

They all sat there quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, I'm going for a drive. I'll be back in a little bit." Sam announced while getting his jacket.

"You okay?" Tori asked Sam as he was leaving. She knew he wasn't, she could see his eyes had tears in them.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'll be back in about an hour or so." He shut the door behind him so he wouldn't get questioned anymore. The Impala started and drove off in the distance.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all, was it?" Tori looked over at Dean who was sitting on the couch still drinking his eggnog.

He didn't answer her.

"You okay?" She walked over to him, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, just thinking." Tori knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Hey. No, don't think about that tonight, it's Christmas. Just be thankful you're here now with us." She said taking his face her hands.

"You're beautiful. You know that right?" He asked letting his eyes meet hers. Tori let her hands fall from his face to her thighs.

"And that's the eggnog talking." She laughed.

"Naw, it's gotta be more than that to get me wasted." He smiled taking his hand and placing it in hers.

He took his other hand and put around her waist pulling her into his lap.

"You're something else. I've tried to push this feeling down, God knows how hard I've tried, but I can't anymore. I'm not leaving this world without telling you. Tori, I can't stand it when I'm not around you. I can't stand it when you leave. Looking at you makes me want to be a better man. You make my blood boil and you know how to test me." His eyes searched her body for some sign of approval. "I know this isn't your world. I've tried to hide it. It kills me to though. So I'm stopping. I have four months left and I'm not hiding nothing else starting now." With that last sentence he took his hands and pulled her face right to his; his lips pushing hard against hers and using his tongue to part them. The feel of his hands all over her body made Tori go crazy. She wanted this. She wanted all of him. Dean let his lips slip from hers to her neck and down to her collarbone. His hands slid under the back of her shirt, unbuttoning her bra. Her hands were tangled in his hair. He kissed every inch of her neck. Tori let out low moans. Dean's hands found their way around to the front of Tori's chest gripping her breasts with each hand. Tori could feel Dean getting hard under her. She took her hands and removed his shirt and threw it to the floor. Dean smiled against her neck. All she could think about right now is getting him naked and letting him take complete control of her. Dean took off her shirt and kissed her breasts and down her belly. He took her breasts in each hand and let his mouth make it's way back to them. He swirled his tongue around each nipple making Tori moan. He chuckled against her nipple at her moans. Tori reached down and unbuttoned her pants. She took Deans hand and place it on her jeans where her vagina is. She moved a little just to help him out. But he didn't need it. He started to massage her through her jeans. Her lips found his ear, biting and nibbling at them sent Dean over the edge. He went into her jeans, pulled her panties to the side and started to swirl his fingertips into her clitoris. Tori bit hard on his neck almost breaking the skin. Her body was tense; she wanted him inside of her right now. She couldn't wait much long. She pulled his head back with his hair and whispered two words into his ear.

"Fuck me."

With one quick movement he jumped up with her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed her against the wall. She pulled off her pants while Dean was removing his. His body was completely against hers. She could feel his heartbeat on her own chest. She kissed him hard using almost all of her force.

"Deeeaaann."

"Shhh, don't speak." He growled putting his hand over her mouth.

Tori's heart was racing. She wanted this man and now.

"I'm going to finger fuck you till you can't stand it any longer, you understand?"

Tori nodded.

Dean put two fingers into her. He used his thumb to make circles on her clitoris.

"Oh sweetie, you're dripping wet." He told her in her ear in a low tone.

Still using his fingers aggressively, his mouth was sucking right at the base of her neck. He could feel her start to tighten up.

"No." He demanded. "Don't you dare."

He removed his fingers and allowed Tori to catch her breath for a minute as he pushed his boxers to the floor. He placed his hands on Tori's hips and helped her lower herself onto him. She let out a loud moan when he finally entered her. She could feel how hard he was inside her and it drove her wild. Her hands were around his back, nails digging into his skin. He thrust hard into her making her moan with every move he made hitting her spot every time he entered her. Tori's nails were still digging into his back leaving red marks down his back. Dean moved his hands to her hair. Pulling her hair with every movement. Tori wanted to make him moan, when Dean moved she started to make her hips do a circle motion. It worked. Dean let out a moan into her neck.

"Harder." She whispered into his ear while tugging at it with her teeth. All Dean could do was nod and obey. He walked over to the bed with him still inside her. In one quick movement he flipped her over and made her get on her knees. His erection was even harder than before. He pushed deep into her. Tori let out a small scream. Dean pushed further and further. Tori matched his pace pushing back into him while he pushed into her. She felt her body go numb and the pressure was building, before she knew it she was having an orgasm. Dean pushed harder and faster through it. He could feel the tense in her muscles around his hard cock. She was breathless, but she didn't want to catch her breath. She kept matching Dean's pace. She could feel him tensing she knew it wouldn't be long before he released. She felt her second on building back up.

"Deean, I'm gonna –"

"Wait. I'm almost there."

His thrusts went harder and faster into her, she had to take her hands and stable herself against the headboard or she would have went through it. She couldn't hold it any longer. She released and that's all Dean needed was feeling her release again around him. He made a few more quick thrusts and pulled out of her. They feel onto the bed breathing heavily.

He laughed "Oh. My. God."

"Nope, They call me Tori." She winked and then kissing him on his chest.

She laid there for a moment wrapped in Dean's arms. When they heard the Impala pull up. In a panic Tori jumped up and started to throw her clothes on. She only managed to put her panties on before Sam came through the door.

"Hey, I was th—OH MY GOD!" Sam instantly turned red. "Oh man, Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm I'm I'm going to go back outside for a minute."

Dean laughed loudly and got out of the bed and put his clothes on. Tori shot him a look and finished putting on her clothes. He crossed the room and placed his hands on her face, giving her a kiss.

"I'm going to go shower. You go talk to Sammy and try to explain what we were doing to him." He told her giving her a smirk and a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him and proceed to go outside and give Sam the okay.


	10. Tuesdays What could go wrong?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter up! I had two tests last week and I've been crazy sick! I was going to post this as one chapter, but It was wayyyy to long! :( Butt, You will get a hint in the first part of what is happening with Tori! I will post the next part tomorrow after I get out of class! Keep your eyes opened! and as always I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Heat of the moment.. Telling me what your….

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said perkily while tying his boats.

"Dude. Asia?" Sam asked glaring at his brother

"Seriously?" Tori said yawning.

"Come on you all love this song and you know it." Dean told them.

"Yeah and if I hear it again, I'm going to kill myself."

Dean grins reaching over to turn the volume all the way up.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you."

He chuckled looking and pointing at his brother while singing along to Asia's Heat of the Moment.

There was nothing different about this morning for any of them. They done the usual, talked about the job, put on clean clothes, brushed their teeth and were ready to get to work. Tori was excited to finally get some breakfast. The Diner down the road from the motel was said to have the best French toast ever.

The diner was almost full by the time they got there. They were lucky to get a booth. Dean reluctantly pulled Tori into his side of the booth leaving his hand with hers. She could feel the smile on her face; she knew she had to look like a little schoolgirl with a huge crush on the jock. Tori was skimming through the menu just looking over what the little diner had to offer. She started getting hot and sweaty. Her head was pounding.

"You okay?" Dean looked over at her.

"Yeah, just hungry." She nudged him.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig-n-Poke." Dean told them looking up at the sign hanging above the bar.

"Do you even know what that is?" Sam asked.

Tori was still getting sharp pains going through her head down into her back. They were so strong she thought she was going to puke. She knew she was going to puke. She left the booth in a rush, not making it very far; she was doubled over only a few steps away from the booth. The pain was unbearable for her.

"Tori! Hey. You're not fine." Sam was by her side in no time.

She looked up at Sam and she could feel the sweat rolling off of her face. Dean was on her other side observing everything going on.

"God, you're pale as shit. When was the last time you ate anything?" Dean took her arm trying to help her up.

"Sometime yesterday morning, I think." She took Dean's hand to stable herself.

"Come on. You're getting food right now." He had to almost carry her back to the booth.

She couldn't fight this feeling and it wasn't getting any better as time with on.

The waitress came and took their order. Tori really didn't want anything to eat at this point; she just wanted to know what was going on, but she knew the boys would flip shit if she didn't eat, so she got French toast, sausage and milk.

As they waited on their food they talked about the missing people that happened to go missing at this place called the mystery spot. They decided to go back to the motel after breakfast and research more on the mystery spot and then pay it a visit tonight.

Their waitress brought their food out and was sitting it on the table when she dropped the hot sauce to the floor. The bottle shattered into tiny pieces. She laughed and just told someone to come clean it up. Dean shook his head at how clumsy common people are.

Tori had to force herself to eat. Her head was still pounding and her stomach was in knots, she was in so much pain, she couldn't stand anything at this point. Dean and Sam were waiting on her to finish her food; she knew they wouldn't leave unless she had eaten everything. She crammed the rest of her breakfast into her mouth washing it all down with her milk.

"I'm done, let's go." She growled at them.

Walking down the street they were still talking about the mystery spot and she noticed that her head and stomach were finally starting to settle down. 'Well, I'll be damned, Dean was right. I just needed food.' She thought to herself.

"Sam, you know joints like this are only tourist traps right?" Dean told him taking the map out of his hands.

"Okay, look. I'm just saying that there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people – The Bermuda Triangle, The Oregon Vortex."

"Broward County Mystery Spot?" Tori asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, sometimes these places are legit." Sam told them still trying to make his point.

The three kept walking down the street talking about the mystery spot and time bending and other things. Tori asked Sam if the Lore had anything in there about this. He told them that it had a ton dealing with these types of things. Sam kept pushing the idea until Dean finally gave in telling him that they would go tonight.

Tori was drained, physically and mentally. All she could think about was getting back to the motel and taking a hot shower and a nice long nap. Her sick spell really took a toll on her. She was extremely tired.

"Guys, you all do some research. I hate to do this to you all, but I'm still not up to par. I could use a nap, if you don't care." She told them tossing her boots off.

"No, it's cool, we got this." Sam reassured her.

"_Hi baby." Her mom said stroking her hair back out of her face._

"_Momma." She smiled nestling close to her mom. "You guys okay?" _

"_We're fine sweetheart. Stop worrying about us." _

"_Am I doing everything right?"_

"_You're doing perfect." Her eyes met Tori's. "You're getting closer sweetie."_

"_To what?" Tori searched her mom for answers._

"_The truth, Victoria. Once you know the truth, you'll understand everything." She sighed. "This is all I can tell you right now. Me saying that was too much information anyways." _

_Tori just nodded and watched the little kids play. This is the only place that Tori felt safe. Being with her mom, she felt completely safe. She knew her mom would not let anything get to her. She has spent most of her life fighting tooth and nail for Tori no matter what the situation was._

_They sat in quiet listening to the birds sing their song for what felt like forever. She soaked up the sun and felt the heat radiate on her body._

"_How are the Winchester's?" Her mom finally asked._

"_They're great. They've been so awesome to me. And Dean, well, he's another story." She told her mother smiling from ear to ear._

_Her mom laughed. "Dean is something else. He always has been. He's a great man."_

_Tori looked at her mom puzzled. "How do you know Dean? Wait, how do you know the Winchesters?" She pulled away from her mom looking at her face._

"_Tori, sweetie. You will find out soon. I cannot tell you anymore. I just need you to trust them. All your questions will be answered soon." _

"_Mom. No. Tell me now. What do you know?" She demanded. She had never spoken to her mother with such tone. _

"_Do not speak to me that way Victoria. When I tell you I cannot tell you anything you are to obey."_

"_No." She huffed. "I want answers damnit. And I want them now. I'm tired of chasing my ass in this fucked up world. I want to know the fucking truth and I want to know it now."_

"_No. Just drop the damn subject. I will not tell you anything. You will find out -"_

"_In time." She cut off her mother, which pissed her off even more._

"_Please, I don't want to fight with you. Not here."_

_Tori scoffed and got up off the bench and walked away from her mother. _

_She didn't follow her. She stayed seated on the park bench. Tori wanted answers. She hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on with her and her family. She finally gave up her anger, knowing that no matter what she said to her mom she would not tell her anything. She turned to go back to the playground, but it was gone. There was just an open field. She was hesitant to go over, but went anyways. She stood in the middle of the field looking around, but there was nothing in site. Not a damn thing, just a big ass field. _

"_Well, you are just… exquisite" The tall dark headed man standing behind her said._

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

"_I'm Beckett." _

"_Alright, Beckett. What have you done with my mother?" Tori said in a smartass tone._

_The man laughed. "She's safe."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. She was ready to attack him._

"_You want answers right Tori?"_

_He was able to spit those words out just before she lunged at him, stopping her dead in her tracks._

"_Yeah. And how you can you help me?"_

"_More than you know" He winked at her._

"_Fine. First question." She looked him over._

"_Why am I in another world?"_

"_You're not."_

_Her confused look caught him off guard. "You don't know do you?" He questioned her._

"_Know what?" She growled at him._

_He laughed hard this time "Oh you poor pitifully thing."_

"_Cut the shit dude. I want some fucking answers." _

"_I gave you one answer. Now you answer my question."_

_She nodded._

"_Where's the Winchester's?"_

_She gave him a crocked look. "Why?"_

"_Because they are in my interest and I would like to have them"_

_She huffed. "Like I would ever tell you where they are. You must be bat shit crazy."_

_He had his hands around her throat in a matter of seconds. She couldn't breathe. She felt her head turning red._

"_Listen, you stupid little bitch. I want the Winchesters and you will -"_

"TORI!" Sam yelled

She gasped for air rising straight out of the bed. Her hands went right to her throat checking for his hands. It took her a few minutes to finally catch her breath.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"A dream." She looked away from them. "That turned into a nightmare."

"Tori, you weren't breathing." Sam's voice was sad.

"I wasn't?"

"No. It scared the hell out of us. We tried waking you up for almost 5 minutes." Dean told her putting his hands on her face.

She stared at the bed for a little while before she decided to tell them about her nightmare. She started out telling them about her mom and what she said about knowing them.

"Do you guys know someone named Beckett?"

They both looked at her confused, but shook their heads.

"Why?" Sam pressed her for an answer.

"Because, he wanted you guys." She looked down at her hand in Dean's. "He wanted me to tell him where you all were."

They didn't respond. They just sat there in silence.

"Did you?" Dean asked rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"No. You woke me up while he was chocking me." She saw Dean tense when those words left her mouth.

Once again no one said anything they just sat there. Tori was still shaken up about the dream. She had no idea who he was or what he even wanted. But what she didn't understand one thing, when she asked him why she was in another world he told her that she wasn't. She almost wanted to go back to sleep and yell for him until he came back to question him so more, but she knew he would just torture her over Dean and Sam. They had a hunt tonight so she had to be ready.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You good?" Sam asked.

"Just bring us back some coffee." Dean told him. "And some pie!" He yelled as Sam was walking out the door.

Tori sat there with her knees to her chest. She didn't even notice when Dean got up to get beers.

"Here it'll help." He said handing her a beer.

Tori just smiled and took the beer from him.

"I'm sorry, you're going through this. You of all people don't deserve it." He sighed.

"How do you know what I don't deserve? What if I do deserve this?" She pressed her lips together.

"Tori." He pulled her to him. "We've been with you for months now. I know evil when I see it and you are not evil. Whatever he wanted has to do with Sam and I, not you."

She couldn't help but to cry at how sweet Dean was being towards her.

"Dean?" She looked up at him meeting his beautiful eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I asked him why I was in a different world. And He told me I wasn't."

Dean's look gave her chills. It was the most tense looked she'd ever seen him give her before. It almost scared her to death.

He inhaled deeply. "I have no idea. But I promise you, if it's the last thing I do I'll find out why you're here sunshine." He took her face and kissed her cheek.

Walking into the mystery spot had Tori sick to her stomach. With the black and green walls she didn't know how she would be able to be in here much longer. She shook it off and walked behind Sam and Dean. She pulled out her EMF meter that Dean had made her a couple of months back. She started to scan the building, but wasn't getting anything.

"Find anything?" Dean asked pointing his flashlight at Tori.

"No, nothing."

"Do you have any idea what you guys are looking for?" He asked both Sam and Tori.

They gave each other a look.

"Uhh, yeah." Sam finally answered.

Dean just stared at him. Sam knew he wasn't fooling his brother.

"No." Sam gave him a slight smile.

They kept looking around, using the EMF meter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man holding the shotgun asked.

Dean quickly pulled her gun from the back of his pants and had it on the man.

"Whoa. . We can explain." Once he noticed the shotgun pointing right at him. He gave him the motion that he was going to put his gun on the floor.

"You robbing me?" He pointed the gun at Tori.

"Look dude, no one is robbing you. Clam down." She gave him a little smile.

Dean moved to put his gun on the floor.

"Don't move!" The man yelled.

"I'm just putting the gun down."

Before he could even get the gun to the floor the man shot him in the chest.

"DEAN!" Tori yelled to the top of her lungs before she went down on her knees beside him.

"Oh my god. You shot him!" Sam told the man.

Tori took him in her arms.

"Hey. Hey. It'll be alright." She said comforting him. Tears were streaming down her face. And she could feel how red her face was already.

"Call 911 dumbass." Sam told the guy.

Dean started coughing and chocking.

"Hey. You're not allowed to die on me, you understand. I can't do this without you. Help's on the way." She told him stroking his face.

He looked at her once more before he took his last breath.

She broke down. "Dean?" She sobbed while holding his lifeless body.

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said perkily while tying his boats.

Sam just glared at the radio playing the song.

"Dude. Asia." Dean said to him.

"Seriously?" Tori said yawning.

"Come on you all love this song and you know it." He told his brother.

Dean grins, reaching over to turn the volume all the way up.

He chuckled looking and pointing at his brother while singing along to Asia's Heat of the Moment.

They done their normal routine that Sam swore they done yesterday.

"Guys, I had a weird dream." Sam told them

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked him picking something out of his teeth.

Sam just sighed and finished getting ready.

They went to the same diner and sat in the same booth as the day before.

Tori was skimming through the menu just like yesterday according to Sam. She started getting hot and sweaty. Her head was pounding.

"You okay?" Dean looked over at her.

"Yeah, just hungry." She nudged him.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig-n-Poke." Dean told them looking up at the sign hanging above the bar.

"It's Tuesday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Dean gave his brother an odd expression.

Tori was still getting sharp pains going through her head down into her back. They were so strong she thought she was going to puke. She knew she was going to puke. She left the booth in a rush, not making it very far; she was doubled over only a few steps away from the booth. The pain was unbearable for her.

"Tori! Hey. You're not fine. You done this same thing yesterday" Sam was by her side in no time.

She looked up at Sam and she could feel the sweat rolling off of her face. Dean was on her other side observing everything going on.

"God, you're pale as shit. When was the last time you ate anything?" Dean took her arm trying to help her up.

"Sometime yesterday morning, I think." She took Dean's hand to stable herself.

"Come on. You're getting food right now." He had to almost carry her back to the booth.

She couldn't fight this feeling and it wasn't getting any better as time with on.

The waitress came and took their order. They talked about how this job was a small fry job and that they should be spending their time tracking down Bela.

"Hey." Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face whose was looking over the Diner. "You with me?"

"What?"

"You sure you're feeling okay. I mean Tori's sick right now. I don't need you sick too." Dean told his brother.

"You guys. You don't remember any of this?"

They just gave him a blank look.

"Remember what?" Dean just looked at him.

"This. Today. Like it's happened before?"

"You mean like Déjà vu?" Tori looked up at him still holding her stomach.

"No, I mean like it's really happened before."

"Yeah. Like Déjà vu." Tori smiled at him.

"No forget about Déjà vu." He was pissed now "I'm asking you guys if it feels like were living yesterday all over again."

They just looked at him.

"And how is that not de-"

Sam cut Dean off in frustration before he could even finish his sentence.

"Don't say it! Just don't even"

The waitress returned with their coffee and a bottle of hot sauce that fell to the floor yesterday. Sam caught it today.

"Thanks." She told Sam surprised.

Dean and Tori just stared at him.

"Nice reflexes." Dean told him, but his brother didn't even care.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Tori gave him a sad look.

"Okay look. Yesterday was Tuesday right? But today is Tuesday too." The frustration in Sam's voice made Tori giggle a little.

"Yeah. No. Good. You're total balanced." Dean said to him.

"So you guys don't believe me?"

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, yah know?" Dean told him. "Even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy."

Sam was trying so hard to put the puzzle together. He was telling them about his yesterday. He told them that they were at the mystery spot and how nothing happened, he just woke up.

"Wait a minute! The mystery spot! You think maybe it?"

"Maybe what?" Dean questioned him.

"We gotta check that place out." Sam insisted.

"Look guys, just go with it." He turned towards both Tori and Dean.

"All right. All right. We'll go tonight after it closes get a nice long look." Tori told him.

"Wait! What? No" Sam looked at her in panic.

"Why not?" She pushed him for an answer.

"Uh. Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours. Nice and crowded." He said giving them a halfhearted smile.

"My god. You're a freak." Dean told him.

"Dean!"

"Okay. Whatever we'll go now." Dean stormed off crossing the street.

Tori shot Sam and look of pity and tugged on his jacket to come on.

Before Tori even stepped off of the curb, an old man came flying down the street hitting Dean sending him right into the air.

"DEAN!" She yelled and ran right for him. Sam was right on her heels.

"Dean! . ." Sam kept repeating.

Sam was crying holding lifeless Dean in his arms. Tori watched in horror.

"Dean. Dean." Sam shook him.

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said perkily while tying his boats.

Sam just glared at the radio playing the song.

They made their way back to the same Diner. Dean said the same thing as he had been for the past few Tuesday's now. Sam knew he would have to explain the whole thing all over again.

"Hey! Tuesday Pig-n-Poke!" Dean announced.

Tori had the same symptoms as she did for the past Tuesdays. Hot, sweaty, sick to her stomach, pale and weak. Sam noticed, but didn't say anything; he knew she wasn't the one he had to worry about today.

"Would you listen to me Dean? Cause I am flipping out."

"Are you all ready?" The waitress asked as she approached the table.

"He'll take the special side of bacon, Coffee black. She'll have French toast with sausage, milk. Nothing for me thanks."

"You got it!"

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean smirked at him.

"Quit Screwing around Dean!"

Tori left the booth in a rush, not making it very far; she was doubled over only a few steps away from the booth. The pain was unbearable for her.

"Tori! Hey. You're not fine." Dean was by her side in no time.

She looked up at Sam who was still in the booth watching them. She could feel the sweat rolling off of her face.

"God, you're pale as shit. When was the last time you ate anything?" Dean took her arm trying to help her up.

"Sometime yesterday morning, I think." She took Dean's hand to stable herself.

"Come on. You're getting food right now." He had to almost carry her back to the booth.

They went back to the booth. Dean and Sam started on the conversation they were just having before Tori's mishap.

"Okay. Okay I'm listening now." Dean told Sam, but not taking his eyes off Tori. "Now you think you're in some kind of what?"

"Time Loop"

"Like ground hog day?" Dean asked.

"Yes, exactly like ground hog day." Sam told him getting all excited.

"Uh-huh." Dean just nodded.

"So you don't believe me?"

Dean chuckled "It's a little crazy, even for us crazy. You know like -"

"Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy?" Sam interrupted Dean.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you've said it before, Dean. That's my whole point."

Sam caught the bottle of hot sauce again.

"Nice reflexes."

"No. I knew it was going to happen."

"Okay, look." Dean sighed. "I'm sure there's some sort of an explanation."

"You're just going to have to go with me on this one, Dean."

Tori looked at both Sam and Dean confused and in pain.

"All right Sammy. We will." Tori smiled at him.

"Just clam down Sam." Dean gave his little brother a sad look.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" His voice was cracking. "I can't clam down, because-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Because what?" Dean said in a whisper.

"Because you die today, Dean."

He looked at his brother puzzled. "I'm not going to die. Not today."

"Twice now, I've watched you die." He huffed at Dean. "And I can't…. I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe me."

"Sam, I told you we would." Tori finally spoke up. Her hands were still pressed into her stomach trying to ease her pain.

"I still think you're nuts, but okay. Whatever it is we'll figure it out." He looked sadly at his brother.

"And you think this cheesy ass tourist trap had something to do with it?" Tori questioned Sam.

"Maybe it's the real deal yah know? The magnetic fields bending time or whatever."

"It all seems a little x files to me" Dean told him.

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!" Sam yelled at him.

"All right! All right. We'll go tonight after they close, get us a nice long look."

"No No no no no, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you… "

"I what?" He stopped his brother right in his tracks "I die there?"

"Blown away actually."

"Okay let's go now." He turned and walked away from Tori and Sam.

Sam realized he was heading into the street. He ran full force towards Dean and pulled him away from getting hit by the car that had hit him yesterday.

Dean starts laughing, " What did he?"

"Yesterday, yeah."

"And?"

"And what?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?"

"You peed yourself!" Sam told him with annoyance in his voice.

"Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car you think he has full control of his bladder? Come on!"

They went back to the hotel to get ready to go to the mystery spot. Sam had the idea to go in as journalist so they could get more information about it. Tori wanted to stay back at the hotel. She wasn't feeling well after being sick at the Diner. Dean kissed her goodbye and she found herself asleep quicker than she could have realized.

They ran questions on the man that owned the place, their basic questions.

"Everyday I die?"

"Yeah."

"And that's when you wake up right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just keep me breathing until midnight then."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

They started back walking towards the Diner to get some take out and go back to the motel to check on Tori. Dean happened to walk under a spot that would soon end his life. A 3000lb piano came crashing down on top of him. Sam watched again as his brother was smashed.


	11. It's Wednesday!

_**Make sure you read all the way to the bottom! :) **_

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said perkily while tying his boats.

Sam just laid right back down in the bed.

They made their way back to the same Diner. Dean said the same thing as he had been for the past few Tuesday's now. Sam knew he would have to explain the whole thing all over again. Sam knew Tori was going to get sick again. He was getting really annoyed with this time loop.

"Alright. I still think you're crazy, but what's the plan?"

"We keep you breathing until tomorrow." Sam told his brother.

"That doesn't seem to hard."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I've done everything and I still can't stop it."

"You say I order the same thing here every morning right?"

"Yeah. Pig-n-poke side of bacon coffee black."

"Excuse me, sweetheart?" Dean yelled at the waitress.

She turned around from behind the counter "Yeah?"

"Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing hun!"

"See? Different day already. You see if you and I decide I won't die today, then I won't."

She brought Dean's pig-n-poke with sausage instead of bacon and sat it in front of him.

"Thank You." He told the waitress.

Dean poked the sausage with his fork, gave Sam a look, and started eating the piece of sausage.

Sam chuckled at how his brother was acting.

Dean's hand tightens around Tori's.

"Dean?" She called out to him.

He was chocking.

"Oh my god! Sam. Do something!"

Sam just sat there with a concerned look on his face while his brother was struggling to breathe.

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

Sam rises up in his bed and tells Dean that they aren't going anywhere for breakfast, that they needed to stay at the hotel and do more research.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her, knowing that her sickness is starting.

"I feel great!" She said perky.

"You don't feel the least bit sick?" He questioned.

"No. I feel great! I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Well, good!"

Dean went to the bathroom to take a shower since they couldn't get any breakfast. He was washing his hair when he yelled out of the bathroom to Sam and Tori.

"Are you sure we can't go get breakfast?"

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!" Sam yelled back.

"Whatever that means!" He turned to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "AHHHHHH!"

And they heard a loud crash.

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

Sam got the tacos from the fridge and told them that they were having these for breakfast. Dean gave him a really sad look, but trusted his brother not to ever lie to him. So he ate the taco.

"Do these taco's taste funny to you?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

This time Sam wasn't wasting anytime. He made them get up and get ready in record time. Tori kept asking Sam what was wrong and he never would tell her. He just rushed them out of the door. They went to the mystery spot. Sam jumped out of the car and took an ax from the trunk. When they got inside they duct tapped the owner to a chair.

Tori and Dean watched as Sam took the ax and went through the walls at the mystery spot.

"Everybody's fine. Nobody is going to get hurt, okay?" Dean told the man.

"Sammy?" Tori said.

"Maybe you should drop the ax and let the guy go." She explained.

"Something's got to be going on in here. I intend to find out what." He growled at her.

"Place is tore up pretty bad, dude." Dean cut Tori off. He hated seeing Sam get pissy with her and he knew she hated it as much as he did. "Time to give it a rest."

"No!" He yelled at Dean. "I'm going to take it down to studs."

Dean looked at the man tied to the chair and laughed. "Sammy, that's enough, give me the Ax." He got up and walked toward his brother who was still going full force at taking down the mystery spot.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Come on"

"Give me the ax, this is crazy!"

"Let it go, Sam!"

"No, you let it go Dean!"

The fighting led to the ax slipping out of Sam's hands and taking Dean's head off.

"OH MY GOD DEAN!" Tori yelled at giving Sam and death stare.

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

They made their way back to the same Diner. Dean said the same thing as he had been for the past few Tuesday's now. Sam knew he would have to explain the whole thing all over again.

He picked the old man's pocket on the way in the diner. When they made it to their booth he laid the keys in front of Dean.

"What are those?"

"The old man's." Sam said drily. "Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel."

Dean and Tori gave him a weird look. The waitress came and took their orders. Sam shoots off something to Doris about logging more hours in at the shooting range. He finds Tori and Dean once again giving him an odd look, but just ignores it.

"Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what again?" Tori asked Sam.

"Time loop."

"So like ground hog day?"

"It doesn't matter, there's no way to stop it."

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy." Dean looked up at him.

"Yeah, I am, you want to know why?"

"Why?" Dean's smile faded.

"Because this is the 100th Tuesday in a row I've been through and it never seems to stop. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy."

The waitress brings over the coffee and Dean's hot sauce. Once again, it almost falls to the floor, but Sam catches it.

"Nice reflexes." Dean raised his brow to him.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that is going to happen."

"You don't know everything." He pressed his brother.

"Yeah I do." Sam told him.

"Yeah right. Nice Guess." They said together.

"It wasn't a guess." Sam told him.

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out Sam. Sam! You think you're being funny, but you're being really, really childish." They both said together leaning up closer to each other.

"Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed, and every morning when he wakes up. Okay, enough!" Once again they said together.

Sam went into detail about everyone at the Diner. He told them about what they done once they leave here and what they done when they got home at night. Tori and Dean we're worried, but a little skeptical.

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped about the mystery spot, burnt it down, tried everything to save you're life. And I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up, and It's Tuesday again."

They finished their breakfast in quite. Tori was still extremely sick to her stomach, but once again she forced the food down her throat. Heading back to the motel, Sam told them everything that was going to happen before it did. That freaked Dean and Tori out even more, because he was spot on. Dean asked Sam if he ever asked the women who bumped into them in the street if he ever checked what she was holding and of course he hadn't. Sam instantly went running after her. Tori and Dean stayed behind. Dean was never a dog person, but the dog seemed friendly enough to Dean. He went over to the dog and was going to pet it, but the dog in turn decided he was going to make him his new chew toy.

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your….

They made their way back to the same Diner. Dean and Tori said the same thing as he had been for the past few Tuesday's now. Sam knew he would have to explain the whole thing all over again, but he didn't. He ignored everything and just focused on the case. He had enough Tuesday, that he may be able to stop all this. Sam starts to tell them about what he found on the missing man. He told them what his daughter told him about how he was a writer. Sam told them that he wrote about tourist attractions, UFO sightings, and mystery spots. He turns the computer around so that Dean and Tori could look at the website; noticing the man that was sitting at the bar getting up to leave. Tori feels some what relieved. Her stomach pain was easing up and she wasn't as pale anymore.

"Feeling better?" Dean glances over at her.

"Yeah actually I am." She smiles taking a drink of her milk.

Sam sat there not really listening to the conversation between Dean and Tori.

"Truth Warrior?" Dean questions Sam.

"Yeah dude was so full of himself he must've weighed a ton." Sam said.

Tori let out a giggle from Sam's pun.

"When'd you have time to do all this research."

Sam just looked at him, not wanting to explain the whole time loop thing again. "Come on."

The three stood up, and waited while Sam was gathering his information.

Dean chuckles.

"What?" Tori looked up at him.

"Nothing, it's just funny, dude spends his life crapping on mystery spots and then he vanishes in one. It's kind of poetic, you know? Like just deserts.

"You're right, that is just deserts."

Sam glanced around the Diner before heading to the register where his brother and Tori was. He looked to his left to see how the maple syrup changed to strawberry. Sam knew something was off.

"What's wrong?" Tori went over to him, Dean followed closely behind her.

"Guy has maple syrup for the past 100 Tuesdays all of a sudden he's having strawberry?"

"It's a free country." Dean tells him. "Man can't choose his own syrup? What have we become?"

"No in this Diner, not today. Nothing in this place ever changes – ever. Except me."

Tori and Dean stared blankly at him and little confused.

* * *

Heat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meant…Heat of the moment..

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said perkily while tying his boats.

They done the normal routine as they had for the past 100 or so odd Tuesday's. They went back to the same Diner; they ordered the same thing as they had before. Sam didn't really talk about anything; he just kept his eyes on the man eating the pancakes at the bar. The man pays his bill and walks out of the Diner. When the man finally walks out of the door, Sam gets up and grabs his bag and follows him.

Dean looked over at Tori confused, but he grabbed her hand and pulls her pale sick body out of the booth, following Sam.

"Hey!" The man yells as Sam grabs him pushing him up against the fence.

"I know who you are. Or should I say what?" His voice was harsh.

Tori was sick. She could hardly walk. She was weak. She could feel how pale her body was. She was burning up and her stomach was killing her. The closer she got to Sam and the guy the more lightheaded she got.

"Oh my god, Please don't kill me."

"Sam?" Dean tried to talk to him.

"It took me a hell of long time, but I got it."

"What?" The scared looking man asked Sam.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just deserts. You're king love that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure, okay. Just put the stake down."

"Sam, maybe you should-"

"No!" He yelled at his brother. "There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing. Sticking people in time loops. In fact, you'd pretty much have to be a God. You'd have to be a trickster."

The boys were too caught up in this man that Sam swore was the trickster to notice how much worse Tori had gotten. She was sitting almost laying on the ground. Her whole body was shaking. Her head was pounding in rhythm with her heart.

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife is Amelia. I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell AD space." He was pleading for his life.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" He yelled at the man.

The man changed appearances right in front of Sam and Dean. He couldn't believe this. He was right. "Actually bucko, you didn't."

Tori watched Sam question him. Her pain was worse; it was shooting right through her body. She tried to clam herself by pushing it down, but it wasn't working.

"Dean." She said sluggishly.

He looked over and saw her on the ground and ran full force to her.

"Tori. What's wrong?" He was pushing her hair out of her face.

"God, you're fucking burning up."

"I'm having pain that is shooting all through my body. I've never felt pain like this before. This is worse than when I got stabbed and had the broken arm all together." Her breathing was slowing.

The trickster looked around the giant moose looking man that had him pinned to the fence. And saw Dean helping Tori.

"I know you." That caught Sam and Dean attention. Dean went over to the trickster.

"What do you mean you know her? Of course you know her, you've seen her the past 100 Tuesdays." Sam said as he was pressing the stake into his neck.

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

Dean looked over at Sammy and nodded his head. Sam pulled back the stake but keeping it still at his throat.

"You're Tori, correct?" He looked over at her.

"I am."

"I thought I would never see you again."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks of concern.

"What?" She huffed at him.

"You don't know do you?" He questioned her.

"Know what. Listen I know you like to play your damn games and shit. But I'm not in the mood to play right now. I feel like I'm dying."

"You are."

She shook her head at him. Dean shoved Sam out of the way and this time he had his hands on the trickster.

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"I'm not going to tell you anything with that attitude."

"Listen, if you don't want this stake to go in one side and out the other you better start opening your mouth and telling us what the fuck you meant."

"All right. All right. You're an abomination. You're nasty." Dean took the stake and pushed it harder into the man's neck.

"I'm telling you aren't I?" He gave Dean a look. "You're what we call a Nephilim."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked him.

"It's the offspring of a mortal and an angel." Sam told him.

Dean looked at Tori; he saw how scared she was just by her eyes.

"Why is she so sick?" Sam asked the trickster.

"Because she doesn't know how to control her powers. And when she's around me it goes crazy."

"How does she control it?" Dean growled at him.

"It's actually not that hard. She just needs to focus and basically tell herself that she's not in pain. Her mind is stronger than her body, so whatever she tells it to do it'll do it. Try it sweetheart."

Tori looked up at him, with sweat rolling off her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pulling herself together. It took her a couple of minutes, but she was already feeling better, she was able to stand and she wasn't burning up anymore.

"Told you." The trickster smirked.

"Back to business." Sam said as he took the stake from Dean, who still couldn't believe what Tori was.

"So this is fun for you huh? Killing Dean over and over again."

"One – Yes it is fun. And two – this is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you Sam. Watching your brother die every day forever."

"You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take for you guys to realize you can't save Dean. No matter what."

"Oh yeah? I kill you this all ends now"

"Hey! Whoa. Okay! Look, I was just playing around. You can't take a joke? Fine you're out of it. Tomorrow you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear."

"You're lying."

"If I am. You know where to find me."

"No, it's easier just to kill you."

"Sorry kiddo can't have that." He snaps his fingers.

* * *

*Music* But you better promise me I'll be back in time. *Music*

Sam rose out of the bed and looked at His brother. Dean was in the bathroom pushing his teeth. And Tori was showering.

"What are you going to sleep all day?"

"No Asia." Sam said looking shocked.

"Yeah I know this station sucks."

Sam gasped as he looked at the clock. "It's Wednesday!" He almost shouted.

"Yeah which usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off would yah?"

"What are you kidding?" Sam said as he got out of the bed excited. "This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

"No!" Tori and Dean both said together.

"Jeez, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asked.

"I don't know I lost count." He told him while putting on his button up shirt.

"Hey wait, what do you remember?" Sam looked at Tori and Dean.

"You being wacked out, running into the trickster, Tori being a Nephilim. But that's about it."

"All right, you guys pack stuff. Let's get the hell out of town. Now."

"No Breakfast?" Dean gave him a sad look.

"No Breakfast."

Tori and Dean threw their stuff into a bad and headed towards the car. She threw her backpack in the back seat and walked back to the trunk where Dean was.

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" She asked carefully.

"I don't know what you want me to say? Did you know?"

"No."

Tori played with her hands not knowing what to say to Dean. She was scared, really scared for the first time in a long time. She didn't feel safe. Even with the Winchester's beside her, she didn't feel like they could help her.

"Listen. I don't know what it is. Hell, I don't even know what it means, but I've got you. You're going to be fine. As long as I'm around nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, you got that?"

She nodded and he pulled her into him. His body against hers made her feel like everything was going to be okay. He took his hands and pulled her face into his kissing her lips gently.

The sound of footsteps approaching the car broke their hold.

"Are you sure we should have let the trickster go?" Dean asked Sam, not taking his eyes off of Tori.

When there wasn't an answer Tori and Dean looked to the side to see a man holding a gun.

"Give me your wallet." He told Dean.

"Whoa, buddy just relax." Tori told him gripping Dean's hand tight.

"I am relaxed."

"Okay, Nobody wants this to end the wrong way. Let's talk about it for a sec." Dean said trying to settle with the guy.

Sam was inside finishing packing when he heard two gunshots.

"Dean! Tori!" He yelled and rushed out of the door.

When Sam made it to the end of the steps he saw Dean and Tori lying on the ground with gunshots right to the heart.

"No. No, No, No, No. Hey! Come on! Not Today. This isn't supposed to happen today! Come on." He closed his eyes tight, hoping to go back to this morning. He knew something was up with nothing happening as he opened them.

"I'm supposed to wake up." He said with tears starting to form in his eyes. And he started crying.

Tori and Dean were dead. Sam didn't know what to do; he drove for about six months hunting for the trickster. He never found him. He took the Impala and drove until he was at his and Dean favorite spot. Sam got out and was on the hood of the car; he took out Dean's Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber gun and put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

-The End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**APRILS FOOLS! (:**

**I will post the rest later on this week! I'll finish this one and more into the next one! Haha I hope you guys had an awesome day!**


	12. Beckett? The douchebag?

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry about the joke, but I couldn't help myself! Haha.**_

_**How are you all liking the news about Tori? I would love to know what you guys are thinking. :)**_

* * *

***SIX MONTHS LATER***

After months of tracking down the trickster and ignoring everyone Sam has ever been in contact with. He finally gets a break. Bobby calls and leaves him messages after messages just checking in on him. Sam never returns his calls until Bobby left him a message saying that he found the Trickster. Bobby actually found a spell that would bring the trickster to them. Sam packed his things in a hurry and went to meet Bobby.

"It's good to see you, boy." Bobby stood up, going towards Sam for a hug.

Sam didn't hug him back; he just stood there, lifeless.

"What are we doing here, Bobby?"

"This is the last place we know he worked his magic."

"So?"

"So? You want this thing? I found a summoning spell."

"What do we need?"

"Blood."

"How much blood?" Sam questioned him, walking towards him.

"It says near a gallon, has to be fresh too."

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry."

"And it's gotta be tonight."

"Then let's go get some."

Bobby didn't say anything for a little bit. He was in shock of how little Sam cared that he was going to bleed a person dry just to bring his brother back. He didn't know what to say to the hunter that he had known since he was 5 years old.

"You break my heart, kid." He finally told Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm not going to let you murder an innocent man."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Why? Cause it was the only way you would see me." Bobby was getting pissed. "Cause I'm trying to knock some sense into you. Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man." He was angry and walking towards Sam.

"Well, you thought wrong." Sam didn't even flinch at the angry in Bobby's voice. "Leave the stuff I'll do it myself." Sam demanded.

"I told you. I'm not going to let you kill anyone."

"It's none of your fucking business what I do!" He yelled at Bobby.

"You want your brother back so bad?" He asked Sam, bending down pulling the knife out of his bag. "Fine."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him looking at the knife in his hands.

"Better me than someone else."

Sam swallowed hard. "You're crazy Bobby, I'm not killing you."

"Oh! Now I'm the crazy one? Look, Sam. I'm old. I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting; keep saving folk, but you can't do it without your brother. So let me give him back to you."

Sam just stood there, staring at Bobby who was offering his self as the person that they had to bleed dry.

"Bobby."

"You and Dean. You boys are the closest thing I have to a family. I want to do this." He told Sam as he was handing him the knife. Sam slowly took the knife away from him. Bobby turned back to the circle where they would have to perform the spell.

"Just make it quick."

"Yeah, okay, Bobby." Sam told him as he pulled the wooden stake from his jacket. He knew it was a trick. Sam knew it was the trickster all along.

He stuck the stake into Bobby's back. He watched for a minute before the body disappeared.

"You're right, I was just screwing with you." The trickster told Sam.

"Bring them back." Sam asked with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Who? Dean and Tori? Didn't my girl send you the flowers? They're dead. They are never coming back."

"Just take us back to that Tuesday or Wednesday. When it all started. Please." He begged with tears in his eyes. "We won't come after you, I swear."

"You swear?"

"Yes!"

"Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into the freakishly large head of yours."

"Lesson? What lesson?"

"This obsessions to save Dean. The way you two keep sacrificing yourself for each other. Nothing good will come out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. The bad guys know it too. He's going to be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go."

"He's my brother." Sam told him crying.

"Yep. And like it or not, this is what life is going to be like without him."

"Please. Just please." He cried

The Trickster sighed, "I swear it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay look. This all stopped being fun months ago. I'm over it."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"Meaning that's for me to know and for you to find out." He told him as he snapped his fingers.

*But you better promise me. I'll be back in time. *

Sam woke up and looked around the hotel room. He saw Dean brushing his teeth and heard Tori getting out of the shower.

"What, are you going to sleep all day?" Dean asked looking at Sam's confused facial expressions. "I know. No Asia. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday!"

"Yeah. Which usually follows after Tuesday. Turn that thing off."

Sam got out of the bed, not obeying his brothers command. He walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

"Enough."

Tori walked out of the bathroom and Sam rushed over to her, pulling her small-framed body into a monster hug.

"Wait. What do you all remember?"

"I remember you were pretty wacked out yesterday, running into the trickster, and Tori is a Nephilim. And that's about it."

Sam just nodded his head. "Let's go."

"No breakfast?"

Sam let out a little laugh. "No breakfast."

"All right. I'll go pack the car." Dean told him.

"I'm coming with you!" Tori yelled after him.

"Wait. You all are not going anywhere without me."

Tori and Dean stared confused at Sam, but trusted his judgment. They all finished packing and headed for the car.

When they got to the car Tori climbed in back not saying one word. None of them really spoke until they hit the interstate.

"Bobby's?" Sam finally said breaking the silence.

"You read my mind." Dean answered, pushing the petal down further to the floor making the car roar under the hood.

The car ride to Bobby's was roughly 13 hours. Tori had prepared her self for awkward silence between them. She knew they had a ton of questions but she had zero answers. She didn't know what to tell them. She didn't even know what that really meant to be a 'Nephilim'. It honestly scared her.

They had been on the road close to 4 four before Dean even thought about pulling the car over for a break.

"You guys hungry?" He glanced in the rear view to look at Tori.

"I could eat." She told him.

Sam nodded his head. "I'll run in and get us some food." He took out a pen and wrote down what they wanted. Dean got out of the driver seat and went to the back to fill up the car. Tori was nervous, but she knew she had to talk to him.

She sighed and got out of the car and went to Dean. "Are we going to talk about yesterday?"

"What's there to say? It's not like you knew." He looked over at her. She didn't answer him. "You didn't know did you?"

"No." She finally spoke. Keeping her head down watching her hands intertwine with each other. She felt like she was going to cry. She was scared.

Dean could read her like an open book now. He knew every body sign that she threw at him and he knew this one, not very well, but well enough.

"It's going to be okay. As long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't let it." He gripped her waist and pulled her into him. She immediately put her hands around the small of his back and pulled him in for a hug. His hands were around her back and his chin rested on the top of her head. She could hear his heart beating through all the layers of clothes. His heartbeat made her relax a little. He pulled her back kissing her forehead. He smiled down at her.

"I promise." He told her kissing her lips.

Sam returned not long after that with a couple of bags full of snack for the road.

The drive to Bobby's felt like it took forever. Tori was excited to be back 'home'. She knew Bobby would drill her as soon as she walked in and she was more than happy to hear the old man ask her 1000 questions.

When the Impala pulled up to the 2-story house relief spread all over Tori's body, she felt her lips curl into a smile. She grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the car before Dean could put it in park. She ran through the front door.

"Bobby?"

He never answered her. She yelled for him once again. Still not answer. She rushed upstairs to his junkyard of a bedroom he wasn't there. She searched the house in a matter of seconds and he was nowhere to be found. She headed for the garage where they paint cars. Slinging open the door in a hurry, she found Bobby tied to a chair.

"Bobby!" She rushed over to him undoing his knots and taking the rag out of his mouth.

"Tori. You're a sit for sore eyes, but you gotta go girl." His voice was weak.

"I'm getting you out of here." She told him still undoing his feet.

"No, you need to go. They are wanting you." She stopped untying his feet and just looked up at him. She was speechless. She done what she was told and headed for the door.

"Hello." The tall man with dark hair appeared in front of her just before she was able to leave.

"Who are you?" She questioned him.

"You don't remember me?"

Tori just shook her head. She had no idea who he was or what he wanted. She had never seen him before.

"I'm Beckett. I came to you in a dream the other night."

"Beckett? I have never met you before."

"Don't play stupid with me girl! I know for a fact that it was you. I would know you're pretty face anywhere."

"Listen dude, I have no clue who you are, but let Bobby go, he has nothing to do with this."

Beckett just laughed. His laughed sent shivers down her spine. It was the laugh of a villain. She backed away from him. Tori was shocked when his fist collided with her jawbone. She felt it crack. He gave her another right hook this time hitting her nose. She could once again feel the bones crack. Tori's nose began to pour bright red blood.

"Like I told you in the dream. I want the Winchesters. But you may do just fine."

"You ain't taking her." Bobby yelled at him.

He ignored Bobby and started walking towards Tori. She was backed into a corner. She was nervous and scared. All she wanted was to make him disappear. She wanted Bobby safe and she didn't want anything to happen to Dean or Sam. Remembering what the Trickster had said, she thought about him disappearing. Her eyes were tight and her thoughts were she and Bobby in the barn alone without Beckett. She thought that over and over.

"Holy fucking shit." Bobby said in awe. "What the hell?"

Tori peaked through her eyes and saw that she was alone with Bobby, just like she was in her mind.

"How?" He asked her.

"There's so much we've got to tell you Bobby, but let's get you out of here." She told him, holding her jaw with one of her free hands as the blood dripped down her face.

She finished untying him and they hurried into his house. Bobby's house since Tori had been there has been warded from almost everything known to hunters. Nothing was getting in. She helped Bobby to the chair and went and got him a glass of water and a pack of ice for her jaw and a rag to clean up her nose.

Dean and Sam walked through the door throwing their bags on the floor just by the door. They didn't know what had just happened in the garage.

Tori was in the kitchen when Dean came behind her.

"Hey. Have you told him yet?" He asked.

"No. I haven't exactly had the time." She said turning to face him.

When he saw her jaw and nose he froze. Just staring at her. His green eyes were so intense that it sent shivers down her back. His fingers tips barley grazed her jawline, but enough to make her flinch. The pain was unbearable for her. Tori sucked it up and gave him a slight smile.

"We have to set your nose, sunshine." He told her pressing hard on it. "On the count of three."

Tori shook her head preparing herself.

"One. Two. " CRACK! He popped her nose back into place. She let out a scream, but it felt better than it did when it was broken. Dean put some stiches and medicine on it to keep it from bleeding and getting infected.

"Demon?" He finally was able to ask.

"I have no clue. He said his name was Beckett. Ring a bell?"

"None." He sighed and pulled her into him. "I'm sorry this happened. It's my fault."

She pulled back shaking her head. "How is this your fault?"

"I wasn't there."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with what felt like guilt. "None of this is your fault, Dean. Stop blaming yourself for everything." She rested the palm of her hand on his cheek.

Tori finished up in the kitchen getting Sam and Dean beers, Bobby water, and a beer and an icepack for her self. She sat next to Dean on the couch, her body fit so well with his.

"Okay. What's going on? And Who's Beckett?" Bobby asked looking from Dean and Tori to Sam.

"Well, I've got no fucking clue who Beckett is, but we ran into the Trickster on the last hunt." Tori looked up at the man who was drinking water instead of beer.

"Did you say Beckett, Bobby?" Sam looked at him confused.

"Well, I didn't stutter."

"I know him. Well, know of him." Sam said. Everyone shot him a look.

"What?" Dean looked at his brother with worry.

"Well, like a couple of my Tuesday's back, Tori got sick and had one of her dreams and said that a man named Beckett came into her dreams for us. Dean and me. He wanted to know where we were and she wouldn't tell him, so he started chocking her. And then we finally got her to wake up and she told us." Sam explained. "Do you not remember this Tori?"

She just shook her head. She couldn't remember because it didn't happen to anyone but Sam really. He was the only one that remembers all of those Tuesdays. It didn't make much sense. She didn't know why he was after her or even what he wanted. She had no idea how he found Bobby's house.

"Tori you said he asked you questions and you got to ask him some. You said that you asked him why you were in another world and he said you weren't. You also told us that you're mother knew us somehow and told you that we we're great people. Do you not remember that?"

"No. I don't. I'm sorry."

"That would make sense though. She won't remember, but I'm the only one that will remember anything from those days."

"Okay. So is this the news you all wanted to tell me?.. About Beckett the douchebag?" Bobby huffed.

"Uh, no." Dean sighed.

"Then what is it damnit."

"Tori is a Nephilim."

Bobby stopped midway through walking to the fridge to get a beer. He turned and looked at them. "A Nephilim as in half human half angel?" He asked opening the fridge and getting a bottle of jack instead of beer.

"Yup." Sam told him.

"Well, I guess we got a lot of work to do then." Bobby told them opening his beer and chugging it dry.


	13. Well, tell me how you really feel

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long & it's super short , I've had like four 8 page papers due the pas couple of weeks and I've been super busy! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! :)**

* * *

Tori stood looking in the mirror at her reflection. It had been a couple of weeks since everything with her had happened and now Dean's clock is ticking faster. Just a couple of weeks and he'll be gone. She hated it. But she pushed it down; they'll have to get him out of this. She couldn't do it without him. How could she not have known what she was? This was huge. How come no one told her? Why was she hiding in another world for all this time? She had so many questions, but no one to ask. She was starting to get annoyed with the whole half angel bullshit. There was one thing she wasn't completely sure of was if she was half angle then either her mom wasn't or mom or her dad wasn't her dad. She splashed cool water in her face trying to clam her self. She took the towel off the rack to dry her face.

"Hey." The clam deep voice said leaning on the doorframe watching every move she made.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Uh, Yeah. Just trying to relax a little." Tori told him turning to face him.

"Yeah?" He questioned her placing his hands on her waist.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?" His hands sliding down the sides of her waist to her hips.

"This half angel shit."

Dean sighed "Not tonight, sunshine." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Tonight, we will forget what's happened the last couple of weeks. Okay?" He told her taking her hands in his.

Tori just nodded and nuzzled against his chest. She had never felt so at home with anyone else as she did with Dean. Everything about him makes her body go crazy. His looks sent chills down her spine. His touched made her skin feel like it was on fire. The way he moved his body sometimes drove her insane. The way he clenches his jaw was just one of the many things that she loved.

She pulled him into her bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled across him, kissing his lips and moving to his neck. She felt him let out a small chuckle. She moved her hips in a circle motion and she could feel his member get hard underneath his jeans. She began to run her hands under his shirt. His hands made their way under her shirt, gripping her breasts. Tori loved this. She couldn't get enough of him. Dean was her drug. She tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She paused for a second just admiring all of him. She loved the way that no matter how many cheeseburgers he would eat his chest would still is rock hard. He was perfect for her. And both of them knew it.

Dean took his hands and gripped her hips tight, pulling her towards him. His hands slid down the front of her jeans unbuttoning them. He pushed his hands down into the front of her pants just barley touching her. Tori leaned her hips forward into his grip. She tilted her head back as his fingers flickered under her. His thumbs were making circles around her click and the other two were going in and out of her. She could feel her body starting to tight.

"Mmmmm, do it." Dean moaned to her.

That was all she needed. Tori released around his fingers. Dean chuckled and removed his fingers. He flipped her to where she was on her back and his was on top of her. He pulled off her jeans and then his own. He started kissing her neck making his way down finally removing her shirt. She returned the favor by removing his boxers. She grinned up at him and he just chuckled. He kissed her lips taking her bottom lip and tugging it with his teeth while he entered her. He moved slowly at first, but speeding up as he felt her tighten around him. He pushed harder and faster into her. Tori's hands were griping the bed for support. She could feel her body getting ready to release. She pushed her hips into Dean with forced. He pushed further up into her. He hit the spot every time he entered her and he knew it too. Tori let out moans and cries with every thrust. The sweat dripped from his forehead onto her stomach. She couldn't take much more. It was taking everything in her to hold back right now. Dean started pushing even harder and faster into her. She tilted her hips up into him and he went even deeper. She couldn't control it anymore. She released around him. Her whole body trembled under him. Which made Dean release into her. He fell on to of her trying to catch his breath.

"Oh wow." He finally said gasping for air.

"I know." She rolled over to him kissing his chest.

They lay there, completely naked just holding each other.

This night was what Tori needed. She needed to be with Dean in every sense. She didn't let her mind wander tonight, instead she just focused on what was in front of her, or in this case beside her – which was Dean. Before long she was asleep.

Tori woke up to kisses on her back.

"Morning, Sunshine."

She rolled over and smiled at the naked hunter lying beside her. She was happy he didn't leave. He normally did.

"You hungry?" Dean asked her.

"Mhm." She smiled at him.

Tori stood up and threw on Dean's shirt, which hung down to her knees.

"I love that on you. It's your best look." He winked at her.

She pushed past him laughing and made her way downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she heard Bobby and Sam chatting about a hunt that wasn't that far from the house. Tori walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two and told them good morning. She headed for the coffee marker; she put a pot on and started on some breakfast for everyone. She was craving pancakes, but she knew that was out of the question. Sam wasn't very fond of them and the syrup made Bobby sick to his stomach. She made eggs and bacon for everyone instead. It didn't take her long to finish up on breakfast.

"Food!" She yelled.

She heard the hunters coming in from the front porch. They all sat around the table not really saying much of anything.

Sam finished up his plate and took it to the sink and rinsed it off. He headed back outside without saying a word to anyone.

"Does he seem a little off to you?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

Tori didn't answer; she knew that question wasn't for her.

"He's been missing a lot hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has. I wonder what's going on. "

They dropped the subject that fast. Dean finished his eggs and pulled out an old book and began to read. Tori started on the dishes. She finished them and headed out the side door, not letting anyone know that she left the house.

She saw Sam standing by the barn on his phone, she got a little closer to try and hear what he was saying.

"Yeah. No, I'll be there. You swear you can get him out of his deal? Good. Yeah, I'll do whatever it takes."

Tori's heart began racing. She had no idea what Sam was about to do, but she knew it wasn't good. She knew the only type of person that could get Dean out of his deal and it was a Demon.

She marched over to Sam and demanded answers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She jerked his arm around.

"It's none of your fucking business." Sam pushed past her.

"Like hell it's not. Sam. What the hell?"

"You're not part of this family, Tori. This doesn't concern you, plaything." He turned and went back into the house.

Tori stood there and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe Sam was that harsh towards her. What's wrong with him? She didn't know, but she sure in the hell was going to find out. He wasn't going to talk to her that way and get away with it.

Tori trailed Sam for the next couple of days. Dean still didn't know that she was following Sam. She followed until he got out of the car or he noticed that he was being followed and started making all right handed turns and Tori had to get off his ass.

The next day, Sam drove to an old warehouse. She was sick of his bullshit. She got out of the car and followed him in.

"Sam. It's good to see you again." The Blonde headed girl said to him.

"You too, Ruby."

Ruby? Who the hell is Ruby, Tori thought to her self.

The smell of sulfur was so strong it was making her sick. She knew what Ruby was after she got a scent of her. Fucking Demons. When they began what to Tori looked like training, the blonde Demon turned around to take her place. She saw that it was the blonde chick that saved her the night of the seven deadly sins.

"She was a demon?!" Tori told her self. "That would explain why she could kill those demon's, but why would she save me?"

Tori backed up slowly and headed for the door. She got in the car and sighed. She had no idea what Sam was getting himself into, but she knew it wasn't good.


	14. Tick Tock

_**This is the last chapter in this book! I hope you guys have liked it so far! I will go ahead and start the next book, but it'll be at least two weeks or so before I get it up. I have finals coming up in two weeks and I've gotta study my butt off! Haha. But as always, let me know what you guys think! HAPPY EASTER! :)**_

* * *

Getting back to the house Tori didn't say anything to Dean. She was going to talk to Sam about this one. She was sick of his lies and all the other crap he was putting them through, she wanted answers and she wasn't stopping until she got flopped down on the couch and switched on the TV. She needed something to keep her mind off Sam until he got back at least. She was watching House, which happened to be one of her favorite shows. 'Does he even realize what he's doing? What happens when Dean finds out? He'll be super pissed'. She thought to her self. She couldn't wrap her mind around why Sam was being so stupid. What deal did Ruby offer to get Dean out of his deal? Whatever it was Tori knew that it wasn't good. She flipped through the channels until she heard the Impala pull up. Sam headed through the door slinging the keys on the table and making his way to the kitchen. Tori jumped up off the couch and followed behind him. She yanked his jacket and pulled him outside to the back porch.

"What the fuck?" Sam growled at her.

"No, You. What the fuck?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She insisted.

"Like hell, don't you fucking try and lie to me. I've been following you. I want answers or I swear I'll –" He cut her off.

"What? Go to Dean?" Sam laughed.

"No, I'll beat the shit outta you. You may have a good foot and a half on me, but I'm close to your precious cargo and don't you dare think for one second I won't go for them, because I will Sam Winchester, if you don't explain yourself right now."

He looked at her with anger, but yet he was pleased with how tough she had gotten.

He sighed "Fine, but you can't tell a word of this to Dean." Tori nodded and began to listen. "She told me, that she wanted us to win this war against the Demons, but we can't unless she helped me out."

Tori looked at him with confusion. "What did she tell you she could do for you in return? And how is she going to help you?"

"Get Dean out of his deal. And I have no idea, but I'm going to try. For Dean's sake."

"Sam. I don't know. This all seems a little. Off to me."

"It does to me too, but Tori, I can't let him go to Hell. I can't do this without him and I know you can't either. We need him. And if it means me working with a Demon bitch, then I'm doing it. He's spent his life watching over me and protecting me, it's my turn to protect him."

Tori sighed and looked at Sam with sadness in her eyes, because she knew Sam was right. Dean has watched over Sam his whole life and she knew how bad Sam wanted to help is brother out, but God at what cost. She got up and hugged Sam. She knew that what he said earlier about her being just a plaything, he didn't mean. Sam would never hurt anyone, not on purpose. The hug lasted longer than what she thought. She turned to leave and her grabbed her.

"I'm sorry." His eyes met hers and she knew right away what he was talking about.

She smiled and went back into the house.

* * *

** THREE WEEKS LATER **

Tori looked out the window of the car and saw a sign reading Interstate 10. They had been on the road for around 18 hours. She was exhausted even though she got a few hours shuteye in the backseat. This trip was a long one; they were heading to Sarasota, Florida to investigate a couple of missing people. They usually didn't take a case like this, but they got a tip that there had been strange things happening in the town. Tori thinks Sam may have talked to Ruby and the Demon that was holding Dean's contract was in town as well, although she couldn't be sure, because Sam wouldn't talk about Ruby to her. Dean had less than 28 hours to go, so no one was really talking. Tori didn't know what to say to either of them. Sam hasn't heard from Ruby so he says, but she didn't know why he would after Dean tried to kill her on that hunt about 2 weeks ago when he went ape shit after he found out Sam was working with her. Of course she lied to Sam, she couldn't help Dean out of the deal. He was still going to hell. They stopped at a gas station, the Impala was getting low on fuel and Dean was tired of driving. They had a little over 7 hours to go until they were in town. Dean got out of the driver seat and threw Sam's his keys and told him to take over the wheel. Tori stayed in the backseat, she didn't want to move. All her emotions were starting to pile up on her. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes as she watched Dean walk into the Gas Station. She knew in a few nights, she would have to sleep without Dean and she wasn't ready to let him go. She felt like someone was stabbing her right in her heart. She had only known Dean for about a year and a half, but he was part of her. She stared out the window watching him search for pie, which brought a smile to her face, but also tears down her cheek. This would be the last pie he would eat. She couldn't fight it anymore, she was crying. Dean checked out the items in the store and started heading back for the car when he was stopped dead in his tracks. He looked in the window to the backseat and saw her. Eyes red, cheeks flushed her dark brown hair hung over her face. Dean's heart was breaking as he watched her cry. This was the hardest thing he's ever done was leaving her behind. He couldn't stand it. He pushed back his own sorrow and walked over to talk to Sam.

"Hey come here a second would ya?"

Sam nodded and headed towards his brother.

"Listen, I need a favor from you."

"Yeah, anything." Sam told him. He had been more than willing to do anything for Dean right now.

"Make sure she stays safe Sam. Please."

Sam glanced at the car and looked back at his brother glazed over eyes. He knew what his brother meant. He knew what his brother was feeling right now. He was hurting. Sam hated this. He hated the fact that Ruby lied to him and he seriously hated the fact that Dean was going to be Demons bitch soon.

Sam sighed "Yeah of course." He paused. "You love her don't you?"

That got Dean's attention quickly; he jerked his eyes off Tori to look at his brother.

"Sam, you know I don't do that. We can't do that with our jobs. We can't afford to put people in those types of situations."

"She's different, Dean."

"Drop it Sam, let's go. You're driving."

Dean pushed past his brother going over to the Impala, only to surprise everyone when he got into the backseat instead of the front.

Tori's eyes met his and his heart stopped. He could feel what she was feeling; he knew how sad she was. How much she was hurting. He threw his bag up in the front seat and pulled her into his arms. She cried for the next hour or so until she was asleep. Dean never once loosens his grip around her. He kissed her forehead and shifted his self around that was he was comfortable and he was able to sleep for a few hours. They woke to Sam shutting off the car outside of an old abandoned house. It was a two story mid 1900's home. Tori looked around and realized that Dean never moved from her. He never got to eat his pie. She looked at him putting her lips gently on his cheek giving him a little peck before she got out of the car. Dean stayed in the car as Sam and Tori got their things out of the trunk. He twisted his mother's ring around his finger. He has worn that ring for years. He knew that he was not going to need it while he was in Hell. Breaking his thought was another muscle car pulling behind the Impala. Dean was out of the car with his hand on his gun in a matter of seconds.

"Bobby?" Tori asked holding her hand to the bright headlights.

"Yeah? Who the hell else would it be?" He answered shutting off the car.

"What are you doing here, Bobby?" Dean asked putting his gun back into his pants.

"I'm not going to let you all do this alone. You're like my own."

"Bobby -"

"I don't wanna hear anymore. Let's go inside and get a plan together. Dean has less than 10 hours."

They didn't fight with Bobby or even try to protest anymore, they knew Bobby was right. They had to have a plan to get in and get the Demon that was holding Dean's contract. They sat around for about an hour thinking of their own plans. When everyone had their plan together they would put them together and have one big ass plan that was sure to work. They were talking about every move they were going to make. Dean was getting a little nervous and jumpy, but Bobby told him that was because he was getting ready to be Hell's Bitch, that's why he was seeing things.

"Okay. If we get in, how are we going to gank her?" Sam sighed already annoyed by the plan.

"We trap her and then exercise her."

"Dean, I think we need Ruby." Sam looked at his brother with his eyes full of regret already.

"Fuck no."

"Dean -"

"No Sam. That bitch had already lied to us once, God knows she'll do it again."

Dean had a point but so did Sam. Ruby had the only weapon that they could actually kill Demons. They needed that weapon. Sam was going to get it one way or another. Dean done his normal routine: dinner, glass of whiskey, reading, and then finally a shower. Sam, during that time was able to summon Ruby. Tori and Sam were in the basement of the creepy old house. Sam done his summoning spell, Ruby appeared in the doorway.

"A phone call would have done too."

"Listen, we are going after Lilith. We need your knife."

"No. It's a suicide mission."

"Ruby, he's my brother. I need to save him."

"Sam, it's not that easy. And if you were going to do this I'm going with you."

Sam didn't object to her. "It would be a really good time right now anyways. She on R&R and her guard is down."

"R&R?" Tori asked looking at Ruby.

"Trust me, sweetie, you don't wanna know."

"Okay, so you'll go with us?" He questioned her.

"Yes. Under one cond - " Dean came in with a punch right to her face cutting her off in mid sentence. He kept punching her. She returned the favor. One good punch Dean was against the wall. But just like always, he got up and kept fighting. They fought until they crashed through a door that led to an old washing room.

"Sam! Get your fucking brother before I send him to hell before his time!" Ruby screamed at Sam. Dean got up and dusted off his pants and smiled up at Ruby.

"What the hell are you smiling at? I'm going to rip your fucking throat out."

Dean huffed "No, you see I knew you would come, because my brother doesn't really see you as an evil lying bitch. But I do and I must say you are one ugly broad. But I'll take this." Reaching into her jacket pocket he pulled out her knife and took it from her. "Oh by the way Ruby, you're not going anyway where." He pointed up to the ceiling.

"Oh! Come on! You guys need me! I can help!"

Dean started walking up the stairs, Tori and Sam followed right behind him,

"You can help my shutting your cakehole!" He told her just as he was shutting the basement door.

* * *

They had their plan and they were ready to go in. Dean being able to see a Demon's true face was going to be helpful when they get in there. They would be able to see who's the Demon and who's human. They had an advantage for once in their life; Dean could see their true form, Ruby's Knife, and the element of surprise. They all felt confident about this. Like this plan could actually work. Tori felt a sense of relief as she thought about the plan in the back of her head on the way to Lilith's location. They stopped the two cars about a ½ mile from the house. Bobby jumped out and got into the Impala. They went over the plan once more to make sure everyone knew where they were suppose to go and what they were going to do. They piled out of the car and stood in some wooded area right next to the house.

"Dean." Tori grabbed his jacket pulling him back to her.

"I just." She stopped before she could say anything else.

"Let's get you out of this deal." She fought back what she wanted to say to him.

He smiled and took her hand and led her around the back of the house to a gate. He looked over the small suburb area and was telling everyone who was the demon, which was nearly the whole neighborhood. They now had to redo their whole plan of action. Now their plan consisted of taking out the Demon's that was watching quietly and quickly. Tori got the mailman; she hosed him with holy water putting her hand over his mouth as she chanted a small exorcism in his ear, he didn't last long. Bobby had found a short exorcism in an old book early that day and thank God for that because they would need it. Dean and Sam took the old man that was in the window and the gardener. Bobby was working on the water of the sprinkler system; he was turning it into Holy Water. Dean, Tori, and Sam stopped at the gate that led them into the yard of Lilith's house. Dean turned and looking at Tori, she knew what he was going to tell her. That she would have to stay.

"Bobby, get her. She's not going in with us." Bobby listened and took Tori's shoulders and pulled her back to him. She didn't fight him; she kept her eyes locked on Dean's. His eyes were filled with regret and sorrow for what he was getting ready to put her through if their plan didn't work. Dean was unlocking the gate when he was pushed against it.

"My knife, please." Ruby hissed at him,

"Should've known you would have gotten out."

"He doesn't have it. I do." Sam said pushing the knife against her throat.

"You're going to listen to us now. We are going in and getting Dean out of his deal." Sam told her.

"This is crazy. You're a dead man walking. And Sam, if you go in here she'll get what she has always wanted. Your head on a stick."

"Listen bitch, I don't care. We are going in." Dean pushed her off of him,

Ruby just huffed at them and let them continue. They were on the porch of the house; Sam was hurrying to pick the lock because within a matter of seconds there were surrounded by nearly 20 Demons. The sprinkler system finally decided to come on, stopping all of them in their tracks. Dean gave them a little fuck you look and a laugh then went inside the house. As soon as they entered they ran into the possessed little girls farther who was terrified of his daughter and was hiding in the pantry of the kitchen. He explained to Dean that it wasn't her anyways. Dean told him to go into the basement and put a line of salt around the windows and doors, the man refused to go without his wife. Dean didn't have time for his shit, so he just punched him knocking the man out; he threw him over his shoulder, told Sam and Ruby to check upstairs as he took the man to the basement. Sam listened and headed upstairs with Ruby. She went to the right, Sam stayed to the left. He opened the door to an empty master bedroom. He tried the next door. When he opened it he instantly felt his skin begin to crawl. He saw a pink rook with a canopy bed. In the bed laid the demon that held Dean's contract. He quietly went in and saw her snuggled up to her mom. The mom was shaking from fear of what used to be her daughter. Sam pulled the knife back and held it out. The child's mom kept telling him to kill her, but Sam was weary about it. She was a child. The little girl began to stir and when she opened her eyes and saw Sam standing there with a knife coming at her she began to scream. The knife started towards her, but luckily Dean saved him from committing murder, because Lilith wasn't in her any more. Dean told the women to take her daughter to the basement and find her husband, She done as she was told and very quickly too.

"If Lilith wasn't in her anymore, then where the fuck is she?" Sam asked his brother.

"No clue man. Someone must've tipped her off."

Ruby entered the room "Well, did you do it?" Ruby asked Sam.

"No, it wasn't her."

Ruby and Sam kept talking Dean wasn't saying a word. He could hear the hellhounds coming. His heart started to race. Ruby looked over at him and gave him a sad look.

"Their here, Dean."

"I know. I can see them."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There." Dean pointed and the three took off running. They ran into what looked to be a study. Sam salted every way into the room. Dean backed against a window that was opened. He started to close the window when someone stopped him. Tori peeked her head up and saw Dean. He froze. Tori climbed in through the window and stood beside him.

"What the fuck? Leave. Now." He demanded.

"No." She said firmly.

"Tori. You are fucking leaving right now. You can't see this."

"Listen to me for once. I'm not leaving you. You never left me. And I'll be damned if I'm leaving you."

Dean knew that he wasn't going to win this one so he gave up. The doors began to shake as the hellhounds were trying to come in.

"The salt won't hold them off forever, dumbass." Ruby said out loud.

Tori looked up and her and gave her a smug look, but stopped when her eyes made contact with her.

Tori leaned over and whispered to Dean "That's not Ruby."

Dean jerked his head to her. He didn't know why he didn't see it before. It wasn't Ruby. It was Lilith.

"Well, Congrats to you. You little Nephilim, you have no idea how fucking happy I'm going to be slicing through your skin as you scream."

"Bring it, bitch." Tori went to lunge at her, but Dean stopped her.

Lilith laughed and pushed the salt away from the door, She threw Dean upon the table holding him down, so the hounds wouldn't have to chase him.

"Sic him, boys." She said in a low laughing tone.

The hellhounds came in slowly. One jumped on top of Dean ripping into his chest. The other hung back letting the first one do all the work. Tori lunged at the hound tackling it to the floor. She grabbed Dean off the table and pulled him into her lap. He was bleeding out and she knew it. The hound was coming for them both.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She screamed and put her hand up and pointed at the dogs. In a second they were gone.

"How the hell?" Lilith looked at her.

"Dean?" She said ignoring what Lilith had just asked.

He looked at her and gave her a faint smile, he was gasping for air. She buried her head into his hair.

"Please. Don't leave me." She begged him. Tears were running down her face.

"I won't ever leave you, sunshine. You're the best part about me." He told her coughing up blood.

She began to cry and Dean's body went completely lifeless. She starting running her shaking fingers over his hair and face. Lilith laughing broke her thought.

"You stupid stupid bitch." Tori growled at her. Tori lifted her hand, pointed it at Lilith and before she could even say what she wanted Lilith was gone. Sam fell to the floor and once more Tori began to cry while holding Dean's lifeless body.

Sam didn't talk for a while, he just watched in agony as Tori's heart broke. There was nothing anyone could do to get Dean back. Sam bent down and picked up Tori's small frame and carried her out of the house and put her in the front seat of the Impala. He went back in for Dean, leaving Tori in the car with Bobby. She cried as Sam brought his body to the trunk putting his brother in it.

He got in the driver seat and didn't say a word. He just pulled Tori into him and let her cry until there was nothing left.

"Here" Sam told Tori handing her a small wrapped gift.

Her red eyes look up at him. "Sam, I'm really not in the mood for presents."

"It's not from me." Her eyes were wandering around from Sam's eyes to the present.

She began to open it, but it took more time that she thought because her hands were shaking so bad. Inside the paper was a small box. She carefully opened the box, pulling out a folded piece of paper. It was a note from Dean.

_" Sunshine,_

_ If you're reading this then our plan didn't work. I should've known it wouldn't, they never do. I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry that I'm not there right now. I'm sorry for being mean to you when we first met. I'm sorry for everything. You're the best part about me. You made me a better person and I wish I could have told you this in person, but there would be no easy was of me saying any of this to your face. You have been everything to me since the moment I laid my eyes on you and you will always be. Just because I'm not there in person, I'll be right with you any other way. _

_ I never got to tell you why I call you sunshine either. And I know what you're thinking it's because of how I used to say "Good Morning Sunshine." Well, you're wrong sunshine. I call you sunshine because you were my ray of hope. When you came into my life it finally felt like I could see the light at the end of a dark tunnel. I will never be able to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've changed me in ways I didn't know where possible. When I told you, you were the best part about me I wasn't lying. You are. It kills me that I won't be able to see you or hold you anymore. I'm sorry that I hurt you over all of this. I knew I shouldn't have got attached to you, but I couldn't help you. You're now my weak spot. I know you're crying right now, but I need you to be brave. I need you to keep being you, because you being you is what made me fall in love you. Yes, I love you. I have for a very long time, but never told you because of the hell thing. Now please try and stop crying and hold your hand out in front of Sam. _

_ I Love You Sunshine,_

_ Dean "_

Tori hung her head and kept crying, but placed her hand in front of Sam. Sam dropped their mother's metal ring in Tori's palm. She held her breath, as she looked at the ring afraid to touch it. She traced her ringers along the ring.

"He told me to give it to you when you reached your hand out after reading the note."

Tori just nodded at Sam. She didn't know what to do. She tried to fit it on any of her fingers, but it was a little big and she didn't want to risk losing it. Sam took the ring from her and put it on a silver chain and put it around her neck. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tori knew she couldn't live in this world without Dean it wasn't possible. For the rest time Tori was actually scared. Lilith knew what she could do now. She feared for her life. She didn't want to be in this world without Dean to help her and protect her. She closed her eyes and laid back into the front seat of the Impala. She drifted asleep to the sound of Sam starting the car and heading back to Bobby's.

* * *

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT BOOK! :)**_


End file.
